


Surface-to-Air Missile

by IvySnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Dean, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Swears, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantastic Sexism, Kinky, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Past Prostitution, Rimming, Sam Being an Asshole, Slut Shaming, Top Sam, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySnow/pseuds/IvySnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean一直期待着和Sam直达本垒。然而，他弟弟的某件设备的尺寸向他投掷了一记弧线球。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surface-to-Air Missile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330465) by [thatsakitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsakitkat/pseuds/thatsakitkat). 



> 这篇文的题目“Surface-to-Air Missle”本意为军用武器“地对空导弹”，然后这类装备的简称恰好是“SAM"…………大家可以体会一下，译者深深拜服于作者的起名能力_(:з」∠)_  
> 看完这篇文之后简直无法再直视Sam这个名字了，在我心里Sam已经变成了阿姆斯特朗式回旋炮一样的存在=_=||||||于是这篇文的名字真要翻成中文的话，大概可以翻成《阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮》……会很贴切呢。  
> 总之这就一个讲述SD如何历经波折上本垒的故事，于是几乎全篇都在各种肉，并且肉超级可爱还美味多汁>_

“想你。”Sam在一个接一个灼热的吻的间歇中说着，用身体把Dean圈在卧室的墙上，不停地在他身上抚摸，“走了这么久。”

听到Sam的喉咙里发出如饥似渴的声音，Dean不由得想到了主人只不过出门购物一小时回家就过度兴奋上前迎接的大狗，当然，他不会把这个说出来，会毁坏气氛的。取而代之的，他分开了双唇，让Sam温暖的舌头滑进来(妈的，尝起来有彩虹糖的味道，他就知道自己绝不能信任他不去翻找糖果藏匿点，这个糖量不足的怪胎)，稍稍抬起下巴，加深了这个吻，同时试图记起Sam究竟是从什么时候起长得比自己还高的。

但是，没错，Dean也好想他。可是，两个食人魔Dad一人应付起来有点吃力，所以Dean也一起去了，留下Sam一人。

“你这周都干什么了？”在他弟弟亲够了他的嘴唇，转去啃咬他下巴的时候，Dean问着。

“在想你。”足有六尺半高精力充沛的高塔回答，口气真挚的就像个正在卖柠檬汽水的小女孩，“总在想。”他大概觉得自己回答的口吻挺性感的，假如他没在吐字时还夹杂着破音的话，大概倒还真算得上。

“还偷吃我的彩虹糖。”

Sam没否认，这无耻的混蛋甚至伸出被染得五颜六色的舌头给Dean看，之后又凑过去舔他的脸。

狗。绝对就是一只狗。

Sam的鼻头挨蹭着Dean的鼻翼，侧过头和他的脸颊相贴，耳廓也碰在一起，之后又凑到另一边，重复同样的动作，热情洋溢地把自己的气息散播到Dean身上。Dean叹了口气，鼻子埋进他的颈侧，吸了口气，哇哦——Sam已经完全兴奋起来了。

“唔……”Sam的手在Dean的后背上游走，在他的发丛间发出模糊的声音，Dean感到扶着他后颈的另一只手上传来灼热的温度。Sam把他的脸按在自己肩上，手指摩挲着他衬衫和裤腰间裸露出的敏感皮肤，留下温热又刺痒的轻点。Dean眨着眼，在Sam的Alpha信息素中深深呼吸，当Sam的手指伸进他牛仔裤里，他全身的皮肤早就充满了想被更多碰触的渴望。

以前从没到过这一步。见鬼，他俩真正做过的就只有几次拥抱深吻而已。有一次Sam在他开车的时候凑过去亲他，差点就造成一场重大血腥事故。

“老爸走了？”Sam问，发梢轻柔的拂过Dean的皮肤，指尖若有若无地流连在他的臀缝上。

一切都恰到好处，让Dean不愿再多加考虑，至少不是现在，不是他在翕动嘴唇，好像试图在水底挣扎呼吸一样的时刻。于是他顺着自己心意回答：“你知道他总不会呆太久。”词句飞快模糊地连成一片，同时感到Sam开始继续向下探索。

“很好。”Sam塞入了三根手指，用力向内，持续向下，挤进Dean紧致软滑的内部，他下巴抵在Dean的肩头，这样目光就能顺着Dean的后背看得清清楚楚。感觉到手指入侵，Dean的手攥紧了Sam的衬衫，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤张开。除了他自己以外，还没任何人碰过他那里，而他庆幸Sam是第一个，用他修长的手指扩张着他，从指根一直没到指甲顶端。Dean想让它们进到——

“嗯……Dean，你好湿。”Sam的声音这会听上去是真真正正的性感了，要不然就是Dean在他的气息中陷得太深，“赌我能直接把老二滑进这儿。”他试探着抚摸着Dean的内壁，指腹来回按压，又松开。妈的，究竟是谁教会Sam这种挑逗技巧的？

Dean穿着袜子的双脚在地毯上打开，全身都倚在Sam身上，后背向内凹进。Sam的双臂紧紧环着他腰侧，手肘到手掌全挤在Dean的裤子里，共享这火辣又肮脏的秘密。

这间屋子是他俩唯一的私密空间：安静，狭小，墙壁和地板的颜色像阴沉的天空一样昏暗。这里只有他们。Dean可以带着Sam滚倒在灰色的地毯上，扯掉牛仔裤，抓紧他的肱二头肌，一下下的起落，起落，起落，畅快淋漓的干到爽，至少Dean心里是这么幻想的。他想看着Sam流畅利落的脸部线条因为快感而扭曲崩溃。

Sam深深吸气，听起来已经完全做好了准备，在Dean向外推挤的肌肉阻力下翻转调整着角度。Dean的脚趾不自觉地在袜子里张开来，感到Sam的手指——大概有两根吧——在身体中搅动着前行，一直前行。他稍稍踮起了脚跟，像是从后穴那儿被挂了起来，Sam只用几根手指就把他整个人都勾住了，令他感到一阵无助。

Sam的手指好长，一直深入到从没被碰触过的地方，深沉的拨动声在他身体内部回响，那感觉怪异的敏感，就像是根本都不需要碰触嘴唇的身体自然反射，仅仅靠闭眼时的睫毛轻触就足够让他燃烧了。

Dean含住Sam的衬衫领子，咬紧最厚的那部分衣物，化纤布料和洗衣液的气味缠绕着他的味蕾。他乳头挺立，紧抵住Sam的胸口，腹股沟沉重而灼热，阴茎挤压着裤子拉链。

Sam一只手摩挲着他的脖颈，另一只手在他体内来回进出揉捏，急促的喘息。他把Dean搂得更紧，手指摇摆搅动，将呻吟声从Dean的喉咙深处榨出，额上滴落的汗水甚至浸湿了眉毛。他一次次地大力戳刺，直到Dean的呻吟声中带上了颤音，才放开他的脖子，凑上去亲他，同时手指埋得更深了。

今天该是他们头次做爱的日子，外面的天气恰到好处的阴沉无趣，他俩上周刚清理过房间，地毯上有绝对足够的地盘，如果他们能挪到床上的话，那上面已经乱糟糟的了，射出的白浊没准会让黑色的蝙蝠侠床单看上去更够劲。

Dean把臀部朝着Sam推挤，发出渴求的信号，希望自己的举动能回应对方早就因迫不及待想要干他而散发出的强烈信息素，然而，当他们的下体抵在一起的时候，Dean还是煞风景地睁开了眼。

“Dean？”

Dean又向前顶了一下，想再次确认，对啊没错，那绝对是根阴茎，几乎有Sam大腿的一半长，半吊在腿间，耶稣操蛋的基督啊——

“猜那不是包塞在你口袋里的彩虹糖。”他不管不顾地说出了口，简直有点像在故意引逗发情的公牛。他抬头看向Sam，而Sam也在低头看他，神情迷惑地皱起了眉心。

“不。”Sam纠结了好一会，考虑Dean究竟他妈的希望他说点什么，之后才开口，“那是我的阴茎。”

“我也这么觉得。”Dean把身体向后挪，Sam的手指突兀的从他体内滑开，随之而来的空虚感让他一点也不好过。可他必须得先考虑可行性的问题。

Dean垂头去看Sam的牛仔裤，目光顺着他大腿内侧那一大团鼓起向下移动，伸手把他的裤子扯紧了一点，想把那玩意的形状看得更清晰……他弟弟究竟他妈什么时候把一条巨蟒弄回了家，还让它住在自己裤子里？说真的，Dean真希望自己脸上没露出太夸张的表情，可眼前的画面也太操蛋的下流淫秽了，足够让Dean最喜欢的那位Alpha三级片演员羞愤到死。

Dean探究那物件的时间太长了点，他拨弄着那条巨蛇，看着它勃动，手伸到牛仔裤底下握住它，感觉它粗大厚实的像个啤酒罐……不，酒桶。

Dean已经好久没有过这种半是惧怕、半是兴致勃勃的感觉了，上次还是Sam在Bobby家发现一条足有一尺长的蚯蚓，那也是十年前的事了。

“Dean，我说这感觉虽然很棒但……你究竟在干嘛？”

赌我能直接把老二滑进这儿。

赌你他妈的不能。计划有变，今天Sam不能操他，最近估计都不行。

“我在摸你的小兄弟。”足够你开心了，见鬼。

“看起来你更想把它放到显微镜下面。”Sam说。

看起来你真的需要个显微镜来检查检查这玩意，Dean想着，攥紧了那沉甸甸的物件，“不好意思啊Sam，我是说，你真够大的，对吧？”

Sam深深吸气，挺直了身体，Dean听到一声短促愉悦的笑。这贱人。

他刚刚那句话足够让Sammy自豪一整年了。

“喜欢吗？”

“哦，当然。”切掉半尺我就会爱它了。Dean开始在Sam的裤子前开口上动作，他必须得亲眼瞧瞧这怪物见鬼的真容。于是他没有半点犹豫和恐惧地拉下了Sam的裤子拉链，手指握住灼热柱身的根部（他的手指没法环住一圈，竟然他妈的根本环不住一圈！耶稣个酥饼啊！），还必须得把那玩意举起来才行。

它现在看上去还有些软垂，没完全勃起，正在Dean的碰触下逐渐变硬，Dean这会儿真希望Sam是勃起后尺寸不会增大的那类娘炮。

“哇哦。”他只能发出这么一声感叹了，他现在觉得Sam的六块腹肌根本就不是靠仰卧起坐练出来的，腿间带着这么个庞然大物走来走去本身就是绝佳的锻炼。他把Sam的柱身握在掌心，向上一直撸动到顶端，感到Sam的嘴唇随着他的动作颤动起来。Dean真是好奇他高潮的时候能射出多少精液，有一桶那么多？

“Dean，”在Dean把阴茎顶端泛着亮光的前液抹去的时候，Sam喘息起来，“你还好吗？你看起来有点苍白。”

Dean回答说没事，手一直抚摸着Sam的阴茎，直到它完全勃起，这东西永远不可能进得去他的屁股里是不是？Dean懊恼地抱怨着，无视Sam盯着他的怪异目光。为什么他弟弟就这么受生育之神的眷顾啊？Dean期待Sam干他已经有好几个月了，而现在——

“今天？”Sam声调高昂地问着，“Dean，是今天，对吧？”

“今天怎么了？”Dean攥紧了拳，撸动的速度加快了。没准他可以靠一次手活来蒙混过Sam，等Sam睡了，Dean就可以去网上查查资料看自己要怎么解决尺寸的问题。

“我今天可以干你，对吧？”

不，你不能，你永远不能。Dean心想，手的动作冻结了一下。他舔了舔嘴唇，望着Sam那潮红的、充满期待的脸，简直不能相信就是这样一张脸下面长了根怪物一样的阴茎。

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”这是Dean唯一想得出的回答。

“为啥？”Sam摇着头，手伸进裤子口袋，“老爸走了，Dean，我前几天还从店里弄回了这个。”这混蛋竟然从兜里掏出了好几只安全套，夹在手指中间就好像在玩什么硬币魔术似的。

“我就是——觉得我没准备好。”他这话听上去就像个妞，但至少会暂时保全他的屁股，Dean现在真的不在乎其他的了。

Sam那双充满了热情和爱欲的眼睛在Dean的面前忽闪，看上去仿佛认为Dean在骗他。

“没准备好。”他重复着，嘴唇气恼地扯开，“好吧。”他把安全套收回口袋里，紧盯着Dean的胸前，像是要盯出个洞来。

Dean叹了口气，Sam恼怒的气息直冲他的鼻子。“听着。”他的语声恳切，“我用嘴吸你怎么样？嗯？有人吸过你的老二吗？”

Sam动了动肩膀，承认：“没有。”

“Sammy男孩，你该被款待一下了。”Dean轻笑了一声，转动Sam的身体，换做他抵在墙上。

“你以前干过这个吗？”在Dean蹲下的时候，Sam问道。他问得方式相当柔和，但Dean知道Alpha们可对这种破事很有意见，他们总觉得自己无论干什么都得是头一个，特别是在Omega的贞操问题上。

Dean的确为了赚点外快在荧光灯闪烁的卫生间里给几个人做过口活，在他年纪更小一点的时候。Sam那时候完全不知情，现在也没必要知道，因此他回答：“好好享受。”

他轻轻拍了拍Sam的阴茎，在意识到自己的喉咙大概比屁股更能容的时候，忍不住笑了一声。他环住Sam粗大的根部，稍微弯下顶端，让它恰恰顶在自己嘴唇下面，之后用舌尖从后方抵着嘴唇，隔着唇在阴茎的顶端画了个半圆。

“啊，Dean！”Sam的手指插入Dean的发丛，另一只手撑在墙上，臀部向前戳刺，但那没关系，Dean的唇包住牙齿，让Sam插进去了，味蕾和呼吸间全充满了Sam的味道。他重重地吸了他一口，然后撤出来，好让自己的嘴能揉弄他的龟头，Sam的前液像唇彩似的沾在他唇瓣上。

“耶稣基督啊Dean，你的嘴唇——”

Dean轻笑出声，每次他弯腰服务的时候都能得到这样的反应。他的舌卷住Sam的阴茎，让它重新滑回自己的口腔，颌骨已经被撑得酸痛，但他还能应付得了，就这样一直深入、深入，直到它的顶端挤在扁桃体之间。Sam听上去爽得快死了，紧紧扯住他的头发，放开，然后再扯紧。

让一个男人这么快就缴械投降的事实令Dean十分愉悦，虽然他大概不该这么恶劣，但他喜欢用自己的喉咙榨出对方的高声呻吟，从内里掌控行动，让Alpha们的双膝在他面前发软。

他让Sam深入他的喉咙，努力控制着不要伸出牙齿，不要呛咳。他吞咽着，听到Sam把头撞上墙壁磕出钝响，发出难耐地呻吟：“呃……”

Dean刚吞进去一半多，他用鼻子深深吸气，又吞入了一寸，希望他的喉咙为此打得更开一点。感觉到口腔开始灼烧，他停了下来，开始一下下地用手挤按Sam的阴茎根部，让Sam兴奋地呛咳起来。

Dean已经准备好吞下Sam的精液了，可当Sam的结在他手指间涨大，他的弟弟臀部忽然后撤，把阴茎从Dean的嘴里抽出来，开始往他的脸上喷。Dean只来得及闭上眼，温热的白液就射上了他的眉毛、脸颊、张开的嘴唇以及下巴。

Dean发出一连串短促又气急败坏的呜咽，而Sam的呻吟却像是获得金牌似的纯然满足，他的阴茎在射得一塌糊涂的白浊中搅动抹弄，像是在Dean的脸上涂乳液似的。

Dean坐回到地上，离那见鬼的家伙远远的，非常镇定的用手从前额一直抹到下巴，感觉好像抹去一张见鬼的厚面膜。他究竟射了多少啊，这小混蛋。

他的左眼开始刺痛。刺痛得厉害。

“好吧。”Sam喘吁吁地说，“对不起，我射到你眼睛里了，但我不是故意——”

“对啊，你颜射之前至少提醒一下！”Dean吼着，手捧着水撩到脸上，之后开始洗眼睫毛，把黏乎乎开始结块的精液揉掉，接着又去清理头发里的那些。等全部洗干净后，他望向镜子，发现左眼依然非常不幸地充血发红。

“我们要怎么跟Dad讲？”Dean质问，把Sam挡在门前。

Sam望着他，抿住了唇，身体轻微抖动，这贱人正努力不让自己笑出来。

“哦，你现在觉得很好笑喽？你之前差点弄瞎我，知道吗？”

随着噗嗤一声，Sam终于忍不住了，弓着身笑得简直发不出声来。Dean愤愤地盯了他好一会，之后嘟囔抱怨着从他身边蹭过。

Sam立刻直起身，抓住Dean的腰，玩笑似的一把将他荡悠到自己怀里。

“抱歉。”Sam凑在Dean的耳后低笑，“真的。”他又忍不住窃笑了一阵，之后深深吸气，温热的呼吸抚过Dean的皮肤，“为我笑你道歉。”他亲了亲Dean的耳朵，然后把鼻子埋在他的颈侧。

“行了行了，从我身上滚开。”Dean试图往前走，想要挣脱钳制，却一下子被对方抓了回来，Sam的手臂紧紧环着他的肋侧，再次变硬抬头的阴茎顶在他的背部下方。

Dean爱他，但有时候Sam就是会这么一副德性，死缠烂打的不让Dean走。从他小时候起就这样，总是要Dean背着他，在Dean给他做晚餐的时候搂着他的腰，做了噩梦之后就爬去Dean的床上。Dean甚至没法单独拥抱他们的父亲，因为Sam总在边上抓着他的衬衫问，该我啦，该我啦，Dean？

Sam紧紧把他搂在自己胸前，鼻尖蹭着Dean的脖颈，闻着他的味道，在他的耳畔分开双唇，声音散发着热度：“我什么时候能进入你？”

Dean忽然异常明显地感觉到Sam顶在他后背上的柱身：“Sammy，我说过了，我得准备好才行。这不能急。”

Sam发出不满地声音：“什么时候？”

等缩小阴茎的血清发明出来吧，Dean心想，尽管他并没完全打消试一试的念头。他必须得先做点功课才行，量些尺寸，权衡一下快感和痛感的强度什么的。

“几周吧。”他回答，谁让Sam非得要个明确的时间呢。

“几周？”

“天啊，又不是说这段时间我们之间就完蛋了，Sam！”Dean攥住Sam的手腕，把他扯开，走到床边，身体倒塌在蝙蝠侠的床罩上，一条胳膊遮住了眼睛。

在他的意识即将陷入迷糊时，Sam也上了床，身体的重量挤挨着Dean，浑身的气息浅淡又充满柔情，胳膊搭在他身上，圈紧了他，傻兮兮的头发蹭进了Dean的嘴里。Dean呸地吐出来，无济于事的嘟囔抱怨着，因为Sam反而挨蹭得更近了。

\--

Dad在第二天早餐时回来了。下楼之前，Dean用光了最后一点热水，浑身滴答着水珠从浴室跨出来，得意洋洋地向Sam宣布淋浴间的主权，但Sam没理他，只单独朝楼下走去。于是Dean只好自言自语地嘟囔着，把湿头发从前额上撩开，套上牛仔裤和汗衫，跟在他后面下了楼。

Sam和Dad已经坐在餐桌前了，Sam还穿着那条雷暴猫的睡裤和无袖背心，头发朝各个方向乱翘。Dean的形象至少比他能看一点，除了他的眼睛，到现在还被大眼索隆附身着呢。

“给你弄了一碗。”Sam的口气听上去就像做了整套的正餐，而不是仅仅把已经放陈的麦片和牛奶倒进碗里。

“谢了。”Dean生硬地回答，坐了下来，低头盯着碗，试图不让自己红肿的眼睛受到关注。

可惜没什么能瞒过John Winchester，他开了口：“你俩别惹麻烦。”之后又突兀地止住了话头。

Dean吃着早餐，感觉到Dad正盯着他看：“Dean，你眼睛怎么了？”

Sam一下子被满勺的麦片呛住了，伏在桌上咳了好一会，直到勺子落回碗里。

“天啊，Sammy，小心点。”Dad在Sam咳嗽的时候拍了拍他的后背。

Sam被咳出泪水的双眼盯着Dean，而对方也正盯着他看，仿佛在说他活该。

“昨晚不小心被戳了一下。”Dean平静地吃着麦片回答，听到他弟弟发出第二轮呛咳，“你需要急救吗，Sammy？”

“不。”Sam在咳嗽的间歇中沙哑着嗓子回答，Dad告诉他可以试试喝点东西，于是他把手伸向牛奶瓶，灌下几口，终于平息了咳嗽，之后深深吸气，盯着Dean看。

Dean冲他眯起了眼，当他意识到Dad正看着他俩时，又重新吃起了早餐。

过了一会，Dad叹了口气，打破了紧绷的气氛：“小伙子们，都给我离麻烦远点？”

“好的，Sir。”Dean认真地回答。唯一的麻烦就是Sam裤子里的那玩意。

“训练呢？做了吗？”

“还没，Sir。”Dean的回答盖过了Sam的“做了，Sir”，之后又冲着对方大眼瞪小眼了。

一个长长的叹息从Dad那儿传了过来：“Dean，做了还是没做？”

“没。”Dean果断的回答。Sam则在一旁嘲弄地嘀咕着什么。

“吃完了我们俩就去跑步。”

“好吧。但是，Dean，在你眼睛恢复以前，你的任务取消。这周剩下的时间我会在温哥华，你留下来跟Sam在一起。”

“温哥华……狼人？”Dean的表情垮了下来，“哦，得了吧，Dad，我能看得清——”

“Dean，讨论结束。”Dad揉了揉眼睛，喝光了最后一点啤酒，“我要去睡会儿，晚上就出发。Dean，你得保证等会就跟Sam去跑步。”

“没问题，Sir。”Dean在Dad离开座位时回答，无视Sam在一边无声地模仿他。

“你的眼睛怎么了啊，Dean？”等Dad走远了，Sam坏笑着问。Dean努力克制着不把他老弟从桌子这头扔过去狠掐他脖子的冲动。

\--

“你有没有想过，我们也许应该跟Dad讲实话？”Sam喘吁吁地问着，跟上Dean奔跑的脚步。

“随便你。”Dean吼着，汗水流淌下来，刺激着他受伤的眼睛。

“这是可预见的情况，不是吗？Alpha和Omega亲属——就是种自然现象。我是说，妈的，我们住同个房间，在一张床上睡觉，他能预料到的。”

“对啊，我说了，你随便。”Dean在奔跑中逐渐放松，均匀地呼吸着。他们路过了那栋黄色房子，再过一个街区，就可以往回跑了。

“我不觉得有到处宣告的必要。”Dean加上了一句。他们的运动鞋在地面上踩出完全一致的步伐，汗水浸湿了短袖衫，路边有个男人正用水管冲洗一辆蓝色福特，水花飞溅到人行道上。Dean提醒自己之后该洗洗Impala了，这是个适合洗车的好天气。

“我不觉得有什么隐瞒的必要。”Sam反驳，抓住了Dean的手，“感觉太奇怪了，我能在这儿做这个，回到家却不行。”

“我不觉得你在这儿就能这么做。”Dean喘息着甩开了Sam的手，“别瞎扯了，Sam。你就想干这个？握着我的手过一整天？”

“当然也要干别的喽。”

Dean翻了翻眼睛，开始加快速度：“Dad说如果你跑步的时候还能聊天，说明你还不够尽力。”

“是你先在我耳边唧唧歪歪的。”Sam大笑，忽然疾速猛冲起来，很快就和Dean拉开了十尺的距离，只留下Dean眼睁睁地在后面盯着他穿着白衬衫的后背和汗津津的头发。

“这说明不了任何问题！”Dean冲他大喊，奋力追赶，尽管他清楚自己不可能超过Sam，但双脚还是狂踏着柏油路，一直跑到感觉连牙齿都被震松了，“羚羊比狮子跑得快！”

Sam带着他那双长颈鹿一样傻兮兮的大长腿遥遥领先于Dean，在阴影笼罩的死胡同里绕了个圈，Dean看着他重新兜回到太阳底下，一只狗从旁边的一所房子里蹿出来，撵着他一路狂吠。Dean的脚步绊了一下，忍不住担忧了半秒，因为那只金毛的个头真是好大。但Sam，那个和龟速的Dean相比起来就像只野兔似地家伙，早已经迅速地蹲下身，热情洋溢地摸拍起那只狗来。

笨蛋Alpha，还有他们和犬类之间愚蠢的亲热吸引力。上一只Dean试图示好的狗差点咬下他的脚腱。

当Dean终于追上Sam，腿已经软的像果冻似地了，他弯下腰，试图平复呼吸，Sam则在一边挠着狗的肚子，嘴里发出一连串连自己也搞不懂的狗语，好一会才找回清晰地声音：“它看起来就跟Bonesy一样！”

“Bonesy？”Dean喘着气，眼角的余光瞥到狗主人的门打开了，于是站直了身体。

Dean知道这个人——Melcher先生，一个老年Beta，一双怪异的蓝眼睛嵌在皮革般粗糙的皮肤上，显得不协调的年轻。

Melcher走出前廊，吹了声尖锐的口哨：“Zeus！”

Zeus滚动着爬起身，小步跑回主人身边，Sam退离了房子前面的步道，看上去有些抱歉。Dean碰了碰他的手腕，示意他们赶快离开，他并不太喜欢Melcher先生。几年前他们打过交道，Dad曾让他来问能不能第二天借他的除草机用用。

“对不起，先生。”Sam向Mecher那张不耐烦的皱脸道歉，“Zeus出来追我，我以为我可以稍微摸摸它——”

“孩子。”Melcher开口了，“下次你继续跑就行了。我不太喜欢你这种野孩子在我房子前面转悠，更别说你还想偷我的狗。”

Sam的脸颊一下子涨红了：“我没有——”

“没有个鬼！你们那些邪恶的小脑瓜里总盘算着拿走一切没被牢牢拴住的东西，像你们这样的就该被关起来。”

天啊，听听Melcher说的话，简直就是一坨五十年代的狗屎，Dean只在老电影里听过这种台词。Sam朝一边望去，下巴收紧，急促地呼吸，看上去离他露出獠牙、打算好好纠正一下这家伙偏见只有一根头发丝的距离了，于是Dean抓紧他的胳膊肘，对Melcher说道：“对不起先生，打搅你了，以后不会发生这种事了。”

Melcher根本看都不看他，继续冲Sam说：“你跟那个贱种都给我滚远一点，在他开始对着Zeus的老二喘息之前。”

“Sam！”Dean阻止住Sam往前猛冲，但也只能将将扯住他，使劲把他往自家房子的方向拽。他一边一步步地紧拉着Sam朝后走，一边最后向Melcher警惕地望了一眼。

返程的路上Sam一直沉默，下巴紧绷，眼睛紧盯着路面，浑身散发着汗水的味道和愤怒的气息。他在走到自家的车道跟前时长长地喷出了一口气，手指插进头发里粗鲁地向后梳着，转身向后看了好几次，最后才倒在草坪上。

“听着。”Dean坐在他身边微风浮动的树影里，干燥的草地在他身下发出被挤压的悉索声，“你知道那个混蛋说的都不是真的。这些老Beta逮到点东西就乱说一气，好像现在才四十年代还是怎么着似的，还为上帝先把我们造出来而恼火的不行呢。你不能因为这点烂事就——”

“我不是——”Sam紧紧捏着拳，一字一句地回答，“不是因为他对我说了什么而恼火，是因为他跟你说的那些。”

“好吧，但是。”Dean干笑，“Sammy，我听过很多更过分的，你知道的。”

Sam那晚在一家酒吧，亲眼看到一个因为钱包空了而大发雷霆的Beta，一边冲Dean嚷嚷着骂他是个肮脏下贱的受，一边把一个瓶子砸到了他脸上。要让Dean现在回忆的话，他还能记得当时瓶子砸下的冲击，碎玻璃割伤了他的嘴唇，还有一大块刺进颧骨，差点就划到眼睛。

接下来，Dean只记得拳头击中对方肉体的触感了，看着愤怒在Sam脸上爆发、Dad直接把那家伙打得进了医院的模样，Dean毫不怀疑，要不是Dad保证他们会在这地方住上一阵，他们早就给那家伙补上一枪了。谋杀罪在这城镇上可不是什么好玩的事。

“我当时真想杀了他……你知道……看他流血。”

Dean点了点头，最终却回答：“唉，Sam，他就是个暴躁的老头而已，大概是伟哥的副作用。”

那句话让Sam喷笑了一声。Dean站起身，把Sam也拉了起来：“一起去洗个澡，嗯？”

\--

“还记得我们在Flagstaff，我跑走的那两周吗？”Sam在水流下问着。

Dean这会正闲懒地用沾满肥皂泡的丝瓜络搓着Sam的锁骨和肩膀，整个人沉浸在上一次他和Sam共浴的回忆中（那时候他还年幼，Sam更小），情不自禁地轻笑起来——有各种意义上的原因。听到Sam的问话，他的动作停了一下。

“记得。”他回答。是啊，他当然记得那些挨家挨户拍打着房门、拽着陌生人的衣领摇晃着他们问他弟弟在哪儿的日子。冰冷的恐惧感时刻坠着他的胃，让他没法入睡的不停寻找。对，他还得喝点什么，他弟弟死了，全是他的错，再给他一杯，再来一杯。

“我养了一只叫Bones的狗。”Sam说。

“我就觉得那闻起来有狗味。”

“你们过来之前我让它跑了，跟《疯狂狗宝贝》里的经典场景一样。”Sam叹了口气，Dean则保持沉默，丝瓜络搓上Sam的手臂，之后是他的乳头，接着向下来到腹部和侧腰，乳液的香气洗去了他身上的汗味。他看着水流经他胯部的凹陷，冲刷过腹股沟，一路淌入下体卷曲的深色发丛间，那形状看起来有点像心形，如果Dean把头抬到合适的角度去看的话。

Sam止住了Dean手腕的动作，在肚脐上方抓住了丝瓜络：“Dean，你知道我再也不会像那样跑走了，对吗？”

“那大学呢？”看着Sam靠近了一步，喷洒在后背上的水花在他肩膀上溅开，Dean半信半疑地问，“还有你以前经常说的那些，从我和Dad身边离开，过正常人生活什么的。”

“我不想从你身边离开。”Sam的声音坚定，“正常……什么鬼扯的正常，就算你要我睡在吸血怪的骨头上我也乐意，好过去一个身边没有你的地方。”

“嘴还挺甜啊Sam。但苹果派生活尝起来更美味。”Dean已经感觉到洗澡水逐渐变冷了。他放下丝瓜瓤，手臂绕过Sam去够淋浴的开关，随着年久的水管发出刺耳的颤动，水止住了了。

“我认真的，Dean。”Sam在水滴持续的滴答声响中说，“我是说——我爱你。”

Sam当然爱他，Dean他妈的最清楚不过了，但他讲话的那个语气，让Dean觉得只有对这事犯傻气的笨蛋才会那么讲话，就像被爱完全冲昏头脑的初恋一样那么傻。

这让他有点怕。操，他是真被吓到了。

\--

四周一片漆黑，所有的灯都在黎明前最深的夜里熄灭了，Dean甚至无法辨认天花板和窗户在哪。黑色的毯子紧裹着他，只有头露在外面，Sam沉重而充满热度的身体压在他身上，湿润的嘴唇在他胸前流连。

Dean觉得自己既像是漂浮在头顶黑暗的虚空中，又像是沉入床和地板下的深渊里，世上的一切仿佛都消失了，只有——Sam和他存在于凌晨三点的这团黑暗里。

Sam的耳语像涂了黄油似的浓郁黏腻：“我等不及想进入你了。”声音在被子下回响，传进Dean的耳朵里。Dean叹息着，下体抽动着顶在Sam身上。

他的手臂在毯子下面环着Sam的后背，他还没来得及在这方面做任何功课——假如真的有任何可能的话。他的身体已经因为渴望而湿润，但他没法相信Sam能有足够缓慢温柔的耐性，不让他那个庞然大物伤到自己。

天啊，如果Sam的家伙就比热狗大一点，或者比黄瓜小一点，Dean现在已经为他张开双腿，让他进去了，他们会在黑暗中做爱，就像所有羞涩的处男那样。可Dean现在能容纳的只有几根手指，和一些比较细的情趣玩具（为青春期的Omega和处子准备的，一般是亮粉色，Dean讨厌那个），任何比那些要大、让他感到自己会被撑开，就像那天Sam试图在他身体里扩张的手指那样的，他都想也不想的迅速拒绝。

Sam的唇拖过Dean衬衫下的乳头，惹得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，乳头在他弟弟温暖的口腔下硬挺起来。他一定发出了声音或者什么的，因为Sam发出了一声轻笑，隔着棉布舔上他挺立的乳尖，为自己发现了一处敏感点而感到非常愉悦。灼热的战栗席卷了Dean的身体，臀部迎着Sam的重量朝上顶去。

“你喜欢这个，Dean？”他问句下真正的意思比问出来的要更下流、更令人兴奋。他更像是在问：你要喜欢，我可以就这么弄到让你高潮，谁让你他妈爱死了这个。Dean点头承认，在Sam看不见的全然黑暗里，他用牙紧咬住唇。

他感到Sam的舌头在他的乳头上摊平，在他的乳尖上拉扯着他的衬衫，Dean可以想象出灰色的布料在Sam的唾液下晕染成更深的颜色，湿的就像他现在的裤裆。Dean发出浓重的鼻音，耳边传来清晰的悉索声响。

以前，跟他发生关系的女孩们只在向下探索的过程中稍微舔一舔他的乳头，或者骑着他的时候随便的拧两下，Dean在手淫的时候也经常会忘记它们，但现在——Sam给它们的特殊照顾，用舌尖一遍又一遍的在上面轻弹，每一次都带来电流似的快感，一直送往他的阴茎。

当Sam吮吸住衬衫和下面的乳晕，Dean喊着：“Sam……”情不自禁地移动身体，双手抓住Sam的头发，发出一声带着惊喘的呻吟。Sam的下体推挤着Dean，胯骨在他身上移动，他整个人都压在他的身上，明明应该很重，然而却令人感到温暖、安全、浑身散发着性感的气息。Dean张开了腿，绕上Sam的臀部，一侧的膝盖在他身边轻敲着他的身体。

Sam再次移动，这次Dean感到他的双手握住了他的小臂，把它们从他的发从中抽开，之后抓紧他的腕部，向上拉起，一直拉离温暖的被窝。Dean的手指在微凉的空气里僵直，手腕被按在了枕头两侧。Sam紧紧地攥了一下，下达了一个无声的指令，之后双手抽离，重新向下方动作。

一阵拉扯之后，Dean感觉自己的衬衫扣子被解开了，他吞咽了一下，因为期待而浑身酥麻战栗，从头顶一直蔓延到下身小兄弟的头部，阴茎弹跳着顶在Sam身上，兴奋感汇聚到腹部的凹陷处。

衬衫在他身体两侧滑落，Sam的呼吸这次直接喷在他裸露的皮肤上，感觉比先前要热辣了好多。

Sam发出一声Alpha幼崽似的咕哝，又捉住了Dean的手腕，手掌抚在他的筋脉和血管处，湿热的舌头舔着Dean，让他难耐地扭动起身体。

又一声“Sam”从他的喉咙里溢出。

Sam的嘴唇直接覆上了没有衣物遮盖的乳头，Dean在他身下感到全然的无助，他向上抬着臀部，脚趾张开，紧抿着唇试图压抑住声音，尽管Sam早就告诉他不喜欢Dean这么做，他想听到他的声音。但是，就是源于这种本能才让Dean能在熟睡的Sam身边自慰了很多、很多年。Dean早已经习惯了这样，尽管他已经不再是十三岁了，所有的事情也都发生了改变。

他的臀部一下下的在Sam身下顶弄，摩擦，随着一阵阵快感的电流而波动。他渴望Sam能放过他的乳头，继续向下，没准（天啊，拜托了）可以扯掉他的裤子，把他的老二吞进喉咙里。但Sam一直停在他胸前，在左边和右边的乳头间轮换着。Dean难耐地扭动着身体，汗水浸湿了他的后背和膝弯，顺着小腿流淌，让他发痒。热，太热了，他抬起双手想掀开被子，但Sam立刻用嘴唇夹了一下他的乳尖，攥紧了他的手。

“我好热，Sam，把毯子掀掉吧。”Dean终于开口请求。Sam放开了一边的手腕，稍稍撑起身体，把毯子甩掉，之后又急切地挤回Dean的双腿间，去亲他的嘴唇。

Dean叹了口气。没有了毯子确实凉快了一些，但同时也感觉到整个人全都暴露出来了。假如Dad因为有急事忽然闯进来，Sam有足够的时间从他身上下去吗？他完全被扯开的衬衫和被吻的红肿的嘴唇会被注意到吗？

但Sam的勃起可藏不住。Dean可以做到，大概吧，把双腿并拢蜷起到合适的位置什么的就行。可Sam就没法这么干了，他的裤子里有他妈的一座埃菲尔铁塔要藏呢。

Sam已经没再继续按着他的手腕了，但Dean还是保持着双手高高抬起的姿势。只要对方给他点回报，他可以表现得很顺从。当Sam最后一次把舌头伸进他嘴里舔舐，之后又回到他的乳头那儿的时候，Dean抬起身要求：“Hey Sammy，继续向南。”

“嗯哼。”Sam不置可否地哼哼着，放开了他的乳头，停下了动作。

当他重新开口，他的嘴紧贴在Dean的耳边：“只要你之后让我操，我就去吸你。”说真的，他究竟想玩什么啊？

“Sam……”Dean几乎已经在啜泣，“快点，就现在。我说了，下次就——”

“Yean，但我现在就想干你。”

Dean被无法满足的欲望折磨的疲惫不堪，因为得不到渴求的口交，实在忍不住了：“它太大了！”他爆发出了这一句，之后立刻紧紧闭上了嘴，望着面前的一团黑暗。

Sam当然没放过这句话，他追问到：“你说啥？”紧接着是一声嗤笑：你逗我啊？这是我听过最没说服力的借口了。就好像他比Dean本人更了解Dean的屁股，他那被冠以“巨根”之名的老二，绝对见鬼的可以完全容纳进去。

他这态度更加刺激到了Dean：“它太大了！超大！他妈的大到极限！你就意识不到吗？那……家伙……根本就不可能进来，除非先把我的某些重要器官重整一下！”

“Dean，拜托，我知道它看上去——”

Dean气冲冲地低吼了一声，脚跟踢向Sam的大腿：“你不懂！因为不是你的屁股处在危险境地！”

“Dean，我觉得你把这情况想得太夸张了——”

是你自己本身太夸张了！

“Sam，你的老二跟我的小臂一样粗。”

Sam简直不知该说什么好。Dean把Sam推开，从他身下坐起身来，目光在黑暗中搜寻，终于隐约看清了Sam耷拉着肩膀坐在他面前的轮廓。

“好吧。”Sam的口气显得平静而理性，像是在哄一只在树上不肯下来的小猫咪，“我知道我——”

“超级巨型。”

“——很大。但是，Dean，嗯，那应该是个好事。”

这次换成Dean发出嘲笑了：“好事？哈？你自己倒是试试用棒球棍捣你的屁股啊？”

“没那么大。”Sam说，每个单词听上去都像从牙关里挤出来的：“大概你只是把它跟你以前见过的对比罢了。”

刚听到这句话的时候，Dean差点没反应过来。他张口就想说拜托Sam，你那家伙跟太空针塔一样大，但紧接着他意识到了Sam真正在指什么——Sam在说他淫荡。

“哦，就好像我见过很多似的。”他嘟囔着。他才不在乎呢，一点都不。

“我打赌你见过很多。”Sam顶了回去，言辞尖锐的像刺，“我猜你让所有人干，除了我。”他的声音纠缠着、撕咬着，像是黑暗中的某种活物，呲着尖锐的牙齿向前猛扑，之后又在悲鸣声中迅速的退回角落里。

Dean想知道他是不是故意要这么说的，想知道在他把这句话甩出来之前已经在脑袋里盘旋了多久。他听到Sam的喉咙滚动，发出吞咽的声响，深吸一口气，仿佛准备说，我不是故意的。但Sam不是会说出这种话的人。

Sam想到什么就会说什么，他话里的意思就是他想表达的意思。说什么我不是故意的根本不成为他的借口，他俩都清楚。所以，Sam仅仅只是坐在那儿，身体散发的气息中混合了担忧，愤怒，还有性。   
你就跟Dad一样，Dean心想。说不出抱歉，说出的话就没打算收回去，因为你一直是对的。


	2. Part II

Dean捏着啤酒和多滋乐甘草糖推开家门的时候，Sam正在打游戏。七月的天气十分炎热，开窗是他们唯一散热的方式。Dean把盐线向后踢了踢，好把门打开，觉得这样应该不会有什么事。这个街区唯一的怪物就只有蟑螂和蠹虫而已。  
  
“你得关上门啊，伙计，Dad可不喜欢把虫子放进屋里来。”Sam在Dean跨过洒着阳光的地毯时说着。  
  
“对啊，Dad还不喜欢你总坐着打幻幻球呢。”Dean回击了一句，把装啤酒和糖的纸袋放在厨房台上。  
  
“这是植物大战僵尸，你才喜欢玩幻幻球呢。”  
  
Dean没法否认那个。他在拿出啤酒，扯开多乐滋包装袋的时候，简直能听到击球的爆裂音效和欢乐颂的背景乐。他用桌子边角撬开酒瓶盖，走进客厅，把自己扔进沙发里，靠在Sam身边，把啤酒瓶挤到Sam的大腿间，又在上面插了几根甘草糖。  
  
僵尸们逐渐靠近Sam那些可怜的冰冻豌豆射手。“兄弟，用毁灭菇。”Dean在灌下一大口啤酒之后开始支招，一只脚翘到咖啡桌上，胳膊搭在沙发背上，伸展着身体。  
  
Sam摇了摇头：“要用掉好多阳光。”  
  
“你说得没错。”Dean把冰啤酒枕在汗湿的额头上，头懒洋洋地向后仰去，闭上眼睛长呼一口气。Impala已经洗过了，也换了油，草坪也剪了，现在他手里握着冰啤酒，汗水在额头上逐渐冷却。  
  
见鬼，他甚至去图书馆做了点功课。家里唯一的电脑是Sam的，他可不相信这家伙不会去翻找历史记录。所以他得坐在图书馆最远的那台电脑面前，试图证明他不是唯一一个被巨大阴茎的问题困扰的人。  
  
肉结，他们说，肉结是他唯一需要担忧的问题。不管那根阴茎相当于三个可乐罐摞在一起，还是啤酒桶的尺寸，还是什么的，都没太大关系，直到Sam膨起肉结，把垒球那么大的物件硬塞到他的屁股里。  
  
Dean读过一些惊悚小说，看过不少色情片，那些赤裸裸的镜头总在迎合Alpha的喜好，Omega们往往只有五尺高，看上去也就十三岁上下，在被肉结连 接的时候不停尖叫，在不管不顾继续操干的男人身下挣扎。Dean基本已经把所有的片子都扫荡一遍了，也就找到两个Alpha能和Sam的尺寸相比较，在令 人不适的恐惧和无法抵抗的生理兴奋中看着他们用手臂把自己的Omega压在身下，一次次的冲击抽插，简直有攻城锤一般的风范。  
  
尽管试一试，论坛里的论调是这样的。加油，试试看怎么样。他们还说，跟他说不要用肉结就好了。但Dean想到Sam，他无论怎样都会用的。不用肉结就像吃薯条不蘸酱一样了无生趣。  
  
然后论坛里还提到，量量尺寸。他们有个详细的图表来标出各种比例。如果那样能容纳的话这样也可以……之类之类。很长不代表肉结也很大，粗厚的不代表肉结很 小，Dean清楚这个。他的手握过葡萄一样小的肉结，长在高大的肌肉男身上，也见过小个子的男人隆出超大的结，好像他的老二刚吞下一个大椰子。  
  
Sam的肉结在他的掌心里感觉挺大，但他根本没来得及仔细看，就被Sam射了一脸，差点就丢了一只眼睛。  
  
他必须得好好量一下。他必须得等Sam睡熟了，把他的阴茎弄得勃起，用卷尺绕在根部测量。这样他才会知道究竟有没有可能进入。  
  
“Dean。”  
  
Dean舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，重新抬头去看电视屏幕，然而Sam已经把游戏退回了初始画面，于是他把目光转向Sam，看着他开始喝啤酒，吃甘草糖。  
  
“你之前去哪了？”Sam喝了口姜汁啤酒之后问。他只喜欢几个牌子——那种只有64大卡热量的破玩意，不过至少它现在减价。  
  
“就去买了个啤酒。”  
  
Sam微微点头，缓慢的动作代表他才不相信这个回答，但Dean能告诉他啥？讲他花了三个小时在图书馆里做笔记，研究多大的肉结能被他的屁股容下？  
  
“你离开了很久。”Sam又喝了一口之后指出。他还没亮出尖牙，但Dean认得出那个腔调。他忍不住有点炸毛了，冲Sam冷笑了一声，而对方只面无表情地 望着他，聪慧的目光斜睨在他脸上，等待着。就好像Dean刚跟收银员和经理睡过，还跟几个顾客在冰柜前面群交了一场，而Sam正等着他从实招来。  
  
“找了好几个商店才找到你那个基佬才喝的破饮料，Samantha。”Dean说着，从Sam那边抢了几条糖过来。  
  
Sam仰回沙发里，抬头望天，下巴紧绷，说道：“已经两周了。”他喝着饮料，牙齿在瓶口上磕碰，“已经一个月了。”  
  
Dean试图保持良好的心情。今天天气那么好，他手里的酒正在泛着白沫：“伙计，别一副蛋蛋憋的快要炸裂的样子好吗？今天早上我还让你腿交来着。”  
  
不得不承认，那过程其实不怎么好玩，Sam一直试图并拢Dean的腿，还一直埋怨他的罗圈腿，但是，嘿，Dean长身体的时候因为奶水不足而缺钙弯腿，全是Sam的错啊。  
  
Dean嚼完了最后一根甘草糖，把手搭在Sam大腿上：“好吧—你要能保证不射我脸上，我就在这儿给你来个口交。”  
  
Sam推开他：“不要口交！”他吼着，“我要在沙发上干你！”  
  
他终于亮出牙齿，眼睛也红通通的。Dean才不怕他狼崽一样的模样呢，记得Sam从五岁开始，每次得不到他想要的就用乳牙在他和老爸身上啃。  
  
Sam的脸凑得很近，身体几乎覆在Dean身上：“来吧，Dean，就进去个头部，就一点，给我一点就好。”  
  
Dean左手握着啤酒，右手把Sam往外推：“Sammy。”他警告着，但是，操，Alpha太强壮了，就算Sam这么年轻的也一样，他被他弟弟毫不费力地推了回去，之后臀部被猛地一扯，陷进沙发里。  
  
Dean又喝了点酒，就好像啤酒能帮他解决这见鬼的困境似的，不过不管怎么说，那也好过植物大战僵尸的背景乐持续播放着骚扰他。他不小心把剩下的酒掉在了地上，但好在他现在能用双手去推Sam的肩了。  
  
“Sammy，拜托……”他坚持着，口齿含糊，大概是有点醉了，看着Sam狼一样的模样，他开始大笑起来。Sam伸手去解他的皮带，表情又逐渐褪回普通人的样子。  
  
“Dean，求你，拜托了，让我试一次。我对上帝发誓，不会伤到你的。”  
  
“Sam，连你自己都会被那根肉棒伤到，不知道你每天怎么过日子的，继续带着它到处跑会得疝气的。”  
  
Sam，以上帝的名义作证，这会看起来快哭了：“Dean，求你了。”  
  
Dean叹着气，手指从浸满啤酒的地毯上拖过，另一只手环着Sam的腰。他盘算着，如果Sam真要打算进攻他的裤裆，他就用膝盖去顶他超大尺寸的下体，希望一颗爆裂的卵蛋能把操他这个念头踢到优先顺序的最后一位。  
  
“我太紧了，Sammy。”Dean解释，而Sam只是坐在原地，拇指来回摩挲着他皮带周围的皮肤，好像试图抚摸他的卵巢似的，“你太大了。”  
  
Sam的表情像是Dean说出的每个字都能让他的心破碎：“你连试都不肯试。”  
  
“不是这样的。”Dean说，“我只想知道假如——  
  
猛地，失真的吉他声在他俩之间发出刺耳的响动。是Dean放在裤子前兜里的手机响了。Sam一把抢过去，看样子终于成功抓到了现行，就好像打电话的是他的 嫖客，主顾。一个公共厕所，而不是名叫John的男人。(这句话是个无法翻译的双关，公厕在俚语里是john，和John Winchester的名字拼法相同)  
  
“喂，”Sam吼道，握紧拳头，看着Dean的表情就像在说我可终于抓到你了，你个荡妇。  
  
而Dean只是坏笑着，看着Sam的脸在听到对方声音的那刻一下子变得平板严肃，头也垂了下来：“Yes, Sir，他在。”  
  
Sam把手机还给Dean，紧紧闭上了嘴。  
  
“疑神疑鬼的贱人。”Dean嘟囔了一句，坐直身体去接电话，“Dad？”  
  
“Sam拿你的电话干吗？”Dad的声音显得沙哑刺耳。  
  
Dean张嘴就打算说点能给Sam惹来一大坨麻烦的话，然而Dad压过了他的声音：“算了，管他呢。Dean，你跟Sam现在马上过来。往南五十里发现一个吸血山羊怪的窝。”  
  
Dean探出手够向咖啡桌上的笔记本和笔，已经完全清醒了。他匆匆写下Dad指示的坐标：“你还好吗——”  
  
“Dean，你跟Sam马上开拔，一小时之内到。”电话一下子挂断了。  
  
Dean把纸扯下来，塞进裤兜，站起身，用靴子推了一下Sam的膝盖：“起来准备出发，Dad要我们帮忙料理一群山羊仔。”  
  
“不，他是要你帮忙，我可以留下——”  
  
“他说的是我们俩，所以赶紧的。”Dean当然没有Alpha那种天然就具备说服力的声音，但经过这些年，他知道Sam会听从他一些特定的语调。他一边说 着，一边已经开始行动，一把抓起黑色夹克和钥匙，同时觉得Sam恐怕已经放弃想回归正常生活的蠢念头了，因为他就那么随随便便的把清理了一半的鲁格手枪放 在厨房台上。  
  
出门前Dean把来复枪塞到Sam手里，而Sam看上去一脸的不爽，Dean可以肯定这是因为他俩要离开一段时间，距离Dad那么近的时候，他绝对没机会去偷袭他哥的裤子。  
  
连门外明晃晃的火辣阳光也无法抹去Dean脸上的得意。  
  
Dean只用了四十五分钟就到了那个荒无人烟的鬼地方。繁茂的树林把这一带笼罩在阴影下，刚一下车，蚊虫就围攻上来，尽管天气闷热潮湿，Dean还是套上了夹克。  
  
走在Dean身边的Sam没带夹克，所以他只能胡乱拍着身边那群长翅膀的施刑者。  
  
“我打赌这树林里除了山羊怪还有别的。”Dean已经感到有些窒息，“黑狗怪，食人魔，大脚怪，斯奎克什么的，都是常有的事。”  
  
“只要没有小丑就行。”Sam在拍打蚊子的间歇中回答。Dean忍不住笑起来。  
  
“当心，Sam，你也不想碰到个幻形怪啊。”  
  
Dad靠在他的卡车旁，一条深深地伤痕从太阳穴一直划到下巴。“六个。”他沉声说，“我数出整整六个见鬼的吸血山羊怪，你相信吗？”  
  
Dean当然相信，他能听到那些家伙就在他左侧不远处，可憎的尖啸声和嘁嘁喳喳的响动让他脖子上的汗毛直竖。  
  
“你怎么找到它们的窝点的？”Sam在僵直了一会之后低声问，头朝噪音发出的方向转去。  
  
“附近的农夫说的，无非就那点事，家畜的血都被吸干了什么的。”Dad抹了一把脸，把手中的来复枪就位，“开始行动了，今晚之内料理干净，我可不想在这破森林里露营。”  
  
\--  
  
他们最终还是在森林里露营了。Dad在火堆的一侧，Dean和Sam在另一侧——Dean占据了一个大树墩，他弟弟几乎紧紧地横躺在他脚边。这晚是Dean守夜，他把时间都用在端着来复枪处在戒备状态，一边时不时地用靴子敲打Sam的侧腰。  
  
“都是你的错。”在Sam发出抗议的警告时，Dean不满地吸着气回答，“都是因为你非要瞄准它们的腿，我们才呆在这吓死人的林子里。”  
  
“对，我失手了。它们到处跳来跳去的能射中才怪。我现在能睡会了吗？”  
  
“我现在才该睡呢，让你放跑的那只过来吸你的血吧。”Dean又把鞋子抵上Sam的肋骨，“为了找那只混蛋，我们明天还得来场疯狂的山羊猎捕。”  
  
“不管怎么说，就只剩一只了。”  
  
“对啊，因为Dad和我没射中它的屁股嘛。真见鬼，Sam。”  
  
“让我一个人呆着。”Sam嚷嚷着，身体朝一边扭动，把睡袋往上拉了拉，试图用那个抵挡Dean的脚部攻击。Dean停了下来，因为他不该在守夜的时候分心，而且Dad也早就狠狠骂过Sam了。  
  
Dean在水雾弥漫的夜里深深吸气，把手重新放在枪上，在炭快烧完的时候又添了一把火。山羊怪不喜欢火，因此它们多半不会靠近火堆，但Dean有点希望它能现身，这样他就可以在那家伙漆黑的双眼当中正正地补上一枪。  
  
在Dad接替之前，Dean还得守上四个小时。两个小时过去了，什么也没发生，Dean几秒钟就得眨眨眼睛来缓解疲劳。就在这时，尖啸声猛地在他们的北方爆开，他转头朝声音的方向望去，那家伙靠近的程度已经令他敏锐地感到不适，却还没近到让他找到那双在林木间闪耀的眼睛。  
  
Dean在后颈的汗毛竖起的煎熬中度过接下来的时间，当第三个小时过去，Sam动了动，重新仰躺过来，双眼在火光的映照下像是明亮的水银。Dean用靴子推了推他：“你在干嘛？继续睡啊。”  
  
Sam打着哈欠坐起身，从睡袋里钻出来：“去撒个尿。”  
  
“去就去呗。”Dean嘟囔了一声，看着Sam的身影被暗夜吞没，伸脚把更多的树枝踢进火堆，又观察了一下四周的情况。他并不想看到山羊怪先生叼着Sam的老二从他面前跳走。  
  
Sam用了和平常差不多的时间给自己的巨龙放水，Dean听到他返回时脚步踏在地面上的沙沙轻响，还没来得及阻止，对方已经跨坐他身后，双臂环上了他的腰。“我好冷。”他贴着他的耳朵说，“我觉得我的老二已经冻成冰棍了。”  
  
“只要你没想让我舔它就好。”Dean的肩膀在Sam那蠢兮兮的尖下巴下面挪动，妈的，他弟弟简直比静电还要黏人，“要是你没弄砸那一枪的话，我们现在早睡在暖和的床上了。”  
  
“是我搞砸了。”  
  
“是啊就是你的错。”  
  
“我是个糟糕的射手。”  
  
“太他妈正确了，就是这样。”  
  
“你是个比我好很多倍、很多倍的猎手。”Sam肯定地重复，然后，见鬼啊，他的手什么时候伸进了Dean的裤子拉链？他的一只胳膊紧紧锁在Dean的肋骨间，另一只冰凉的手抚上他热烫的阴茎，Dean喘息着，呻吟着，却没法推开他。  
  
Sam咬着他的耳朵：“Dean，你小声点。”一边说着，一边用手揉弄着他柔软的阴茎。Dean盯着睡在火堆另一端的Dad，他绝对会在轮到自己守夜的那一刻醒来，既不会提早也不会推迟一秒，操，他距离这边只有三码。  
  
Dean转头望向树林，一只手抓着来复枪，枪身滑落到他的腿边。他又瞥了一眼钟表，上面显示的时间告诉他，距离Dad醒来只有四十五分钟。  
  
他已经完全硬了，Sam真是太招人恨了。他吸了口气，把Sam的胳膊推开，挣脱他的怀抱，站了起来：“但愿你没想今晚就操我。”他说着，毫不客气地把Sam也扯了起来，“你就想折腾这种烂事？在老爸面前碰我？”  
  
“Dad睡着了。”Sam低声回答，紧紧贴上Dean的身体，张嘴去亲Dean的喉结，这一般会让Dean的膝盖发软，但这会他尽量控制着自己，“我们总得找个机会告诉他。”  
  
“那也不是用在他面前研磨抽插的方式！天啊，Sam！”Dean后退着离开Sam体温的包围，抹了一把脸，转身向火堆相反的方向匆匆远离，他必须得跟 Sam拉开距离，跟Dad拉开距离。他紧紧握着枪，然而只走出去几尺，就听到Sam从后面追了上来，一把将他按在最近的一棵树上。Dean剧烈地喘息，感 觉像是被半自动手枪狠狠击中，甚至喘不上气来告诉Sam离他远点。  
  
“不许从我身边离开。”Sam低吼着，双手在Dean身上到处乱摸，大力抚弄着他的臀部和阴茎。  
  
“Sam，放开我。”Dean的声音细微，他后退着挤向Sam沉重的身体，对方却用手臂紧紧圈住了他。Dean的枪哗啦一声掉落在地上，他扭动着，推着Sam的手腕，耳中鼓动着剧烈的心跳声，声音在紧张下变得破碎：“Sam，放开我，现在，马上！让我走！Sammy！”  
  
Dean的手肘顶向Sam，对方的牵制变松了，他趁机转过身，一拳击上他的颧骨，在Sam倒地的时候退向树丛里。他喘息着，紧盯着Sam，全身依旧因为紧张恐惧而亮着警戒的红灯，甚至让他感到头晕。  
  
“你他妈有什么病？”Dean低骂，看着Sam坐起身，捂着脸颊痛哼，“我让你放开我，你就得放开我，懂吗？以后要敢再犯……”  
  
Sam跪着蹭到Dean身前，开口道歉，之后伸手去解Dean的腰带。Dean低头看他，一时间不知所措：“你在干什么？”  
  
“我说了，我很抱歉。”Sam的声音沙哑，把Dean牛仔裤的拉链拉下，裤子扯落的时候发出了很大的悉索响动，之后他把Dean的内裤拉到膝盖，布料卷成一团卡在他的膝弯。他靠着Dean的阴茎嗅了嗅，之后把它含进嘴里。  
  
Dean的双眼向上翻起，一时忘记了一切，只感到温暖柔软的触感包裹着他的阴茎。   
  
“Sammy……”他呻吟着，头高高向天抬起，手指插入Sam浓密的发从，几乎要仰倒在地上。他以为自己不会再有这样的经历了，Alpha是不该给Omega口交的，他们甚至不会注意到他们的阴茎，所以这是、这简直……  
  
Dean的高潮来的太快，简直难堪，而且差点就控制不住声音。Sam全部吞了下去，那本身就和一场高潮一样美味。Dean仰倒在树丛里，剧烈地喘息，扶着身边的来复枪支撑着自己。他裸着下身坐在泥土上，双腿间黏腻的液体沾上了松针。Sam凑上来吻他，尝起来有些咸腥。  
  
“对不起。”Sam再一次道歉，亲着他的眉毛和下巴。而Dean这会处于完全迷失的状态，差点以为Sam是在为这次口活道歉，因为那实在太他妈的违背天性了。直到他看到Sam脸颊上的淤血，才记起他为什么会去吸他，“我不该那样拽你的，我大概完全失控了。”  
  
“好吧。”Dean呆呆地回答，Sam肯定是把他的脑子都从老二那儿吸走了。他轻轻笑了起来，回吻着Sam，“你要每次惹了我之后都给我来个口活，那我们之间就不会有矛盾了。”

清晨之前，山羊怪都没再出现。第二天的天气阴沉，还伴随着细雨，Dean把雨水从眼中眨去，将来复枪架在肩膀上，那个怪物吃了他一颗枪子，在一声痛嚎中丧了命。  
  
之后他们一同返回，Dean把湿透的衣服脱掉，倒在床上，在头碰到枕头之前就睡死了。  
  
当他在半夜醒来，发现Sam正搂着他，双臂紧紧的锁着他的腰。“跟他妈火炉一样。”Dean嘟囔着，从他那极度黏人的弟弟身边挪开，把后颈的汗水抹去。  
  
Sam动了动身体，小声咕哝着，胳膊伸展到Dean那边的空位上，手指蜷紧了一会，之后又松开，Dean扔了个枕头代替自己让他搂着，之后下床准备去卫生间。  
  
楼下的灯只关掉了一半，Dean习惯性地喊了一声：“Dad？”把餐厅的灯打开，从桌上拾起手机。老爸在留言里说他现在已经到Kentucky州了，那边正有辆黑色的灵车在公路上把人往下撞，“好吧。”  
  
Dad至少在壶里给他留了点咖啡，Dean热了一杯，然后在桌旁坐下。他任由滚热的液体烫着舌头，把睡意从眼中揉走。  
  
在喝掉两杯咖啡之后，他打算去洗个澡，叫个外卖，于是重新回到了楼上。  
  
Sam依旧睡得人事不省，四肢在床上摊开，衬衫皱巴巴地卷到肋骨边上，腰带朝一边掉落，绕在他的大腿根上。Dean盯着他下腹不小心探出来的耻毛，之后又 看了看他的脸。他弟弟的头发乱得跟一团飓风似的，嘴微微张开，他睡觉的时候不打呼，但Dean能听到他熟睡时轻微的呼吸声。  
  
Sam看上去一时半会并不会醒来，Dean觉得现在是个不错的时机，考虑到Sam近期一直处在攻击性十足的挑衅状态下，在“我究竟能不能干你”这个问题上给他一个明确的答复是Dean必须要做的事情。  
  
Dean花了点时间去找卷尺，又用了好几分钟来做心理建设，因为，假如Dean把他撸到膨出肉结，Sam有很大的可能性会醒过来，但Dean需要的只是量一下尺寸——假如Sam真的注意到的话，但愿他能足够快的把卷尺收起来，假装是在玩什么变态的叫醒服务。  
  
Dean小心翼翼地上了床，向Sam靠近，一条腿移到他膝盖的另一边，双腿岔开跨在Sam身上，开始把腰带从他裤子上扯下来。他咬着嘴唇，仔细观察Sam的脸有没有变化，而对方连动都没动一下，只有一条口涎从他嘴角滴落，他仿佛是睡得更沉了。至少Dean是这么希望的。  
  
Sam的老二，尽管还软垂着，已经看起来非常吓人了，像个沉睡的怪兽。Dean一只手举着卷尺，另一只手尝试着碰了碰Sam，握住他的阴茎，尽量轻柔地触摸着。Sam依然没动，只有唇角抽动了一下，像是他的力场受到了某种干扰。  
  
Dean感到有点愧疚，他弟弟睡着的时候看起来甜美又纯洁，阴茎在Dean的掌控下显得柔软而脆弱。但是，该做的必须得做，Sam应该不会反对来次手活。  
  
“就是这样。”Dean喃喃自语着，Sam的阴茎渐渐涨满了他的手心，向上抬起（绝对是自然的壮举，耶稣啊。）  
  
Dean的手从Sam的根部一直捋到最顶端，鼓励着它达到完全勃起的状态。他的手指又没法合拢一圈了，这让Dean再一次思索是哪个生育之神祝福了 Sam，Sam究竟干了什么才得到这大到离谱的家伙的。这根阴茎大的简直不像是自然生长出来的。当Dean攥紧了他敏感的柱身底端，Sam的眼睛开始在眼 皮下转动，手指在床单上蜷曲收缩。  
  
“来吧，Sam。”Dean咕哝着，一下下挤压着柱身的根部，这是让Sam膨出肉结的最快方式。Sam的胯随着身体的感觉向上抬起，轻快的反射性动作告诉Dean他应该还在美梦中漂浮呢，大概梦到自己正操干着Dean的屁股。  
  
Dean可以让美梦成真，只要他能确认这在物理上是可行的。希望测量的最后结果能让他解除担忧，跟Sam最终大干一场。假如不能，好吧，Sam就得用上他“只进去一个头部”的技巧了。  
  
Sam的结膨出的速度没有Dean想象中那么快，可能因为他还在沉睡。他的脸稍微有点泛红，张着嘴喘息，嘴唇，手指，还有大腿的肌肉持续抽动着。他看起来已经非常危险的接近清醒了，那是Dean绝不希望看到的。  
  
他又多用上了一点力气，力气大到他觉得要是Sam这么紧攥着他的话，那一定会痛的要命。他的指关节都有点酸痛痉挛了，但Dean忽略了这点不适。Sam开始全身绷紧，僵直，只要他的结一膨起，Dean就能量到数据——  
  
Sam发出了一声呻吟，一声明显标志着“我要醒了而且非常性奋”的呻吟。Dean咬住舌尖，把卷尺扔到床边，手从Sam的阴茎上撤开，但对方一把抓住了他的手腕，强迫着往回拽。  
  
“Mmmm，Dean，”Sam用初醒时沙哑地声音说，“别停。”  
  
“Hey，Sammy。”Dean紧张地笑了一声，操，操，他差一点就成功了，结果这贱人就这么醒了。  
  
“Hey。”Sam笑着回答，胯部朝Dean的手顶去，之后坐起身，手滑到Dean的小臂上，“瞒了我这么久，嗯？”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“你一直装着不想要的样子。”Sam的鼻尖蹭着Dean的脖子，“我觉得，真正的问题是，Dean，”他沙哑地低语着，“你是太想要了。”  
  
Dean的手从Sam的阴茎上抽开，试图向后躲开，但Sam的胳膊牢牢地圈住了他，把一连串的吻落在他的脖颈上：“我知道你想，想的要命，你就是要玩我。你就是爱死了大尺寸的。”  
  
Sam的脑子里究竟进行了怎样激烈的体育竞赛让他最后得到这个结论的啊？  
“呃，不，Sam——”  
  
“你就是不想承认而已，Dean。”他的嘴唇找到了Dean的，强势又饥渴地亲吻着他。Dean发出抗议的声音，双手平推Sam的肩膀。  
  
“你是想趁我睡着的时候跟我干吗？”Sam笑着问，把Dean压到身下，吮吻着他，用自己巨大的勃起在Dean的两腿之间挨蹭，“那样的话我可享受不到，这有点不公平。”  
  
“Sam，放手。”Dean在嘴唇没被封住的间歇中说着，试图推他的肩膀，从他身下逃离，但他也知道，假如Sam一定要他不动，他就只能呆在那儿。想到这个，恐惧感从他的气息中穿透出来。  
  
“Dean，来吧，不要再装了，我都明白了。”Sam安抚着他，喉咙深处发出愉快的响声，“坚强的硬汉Dean，就是不愿对他弟弟承认他究竟有多想被他的老二疼爱。”  
  
“Sam……”  
  
Sam温柔地把嘴唇压在他的脸颊上。  
  
“没关系的，Dean，我明白。你从一开始就不用觉得难为情，你毕竟是个Omega啊。他们想要阴茎，Alpha就会满足他们。我不觉得这有什么问题，但 是……”Sam稍稍抬起了身体，让Dean有足够的空气来呼吸，之后托起了他的胯部，“继续放任你会把情况搞复杂的，你干嘛非要用害怕来掩盖你有多想要 啊。”  
  
Sam一把扯掉他的内裤，滑过大腿，从脚踝穿过。他的阴茎高昂，前液滴答着，看上去就像把武器。Dean完全被它转开了注意力，他强迫自己只去注意那个，他必须时刻注意它，确保它不会尝试干什么奇怪的事情——  
  
他根本没意识到自己的身体被翻了过去，直到吸气的时候脸碰到了床单。他用手撑住身体，转头向后看：“你他妈要干什么？”  
  
一样沉重的东西抵住他的臀缝，那是Sam的阴茎，哦，操，不行！Dean试图向前爬，却根本毫无用处，Sam轻而易举地把他拉了回来，说道：“Dean，别再装了，我知道你想要。你要不放松下来，就什么也做不成。”  
  
“放松！”Dean呸地一声，试图把胯扭开，却被Sam的手、胳膊、还有抵在他臀缝的阴茎共同阻止了，“我告诉你了！跟你说过了：你太他妈大了！Sam，放开我！”  
  
“我才不信呢，Dean，你喜欢大号的，你就是不想承认，没事，没问题。”Sam的阴茎拖过Dean的缝隙，龟头揉弄着Dean的穴口，让Dean一下子变得像钻石一样僵硬。他现在完全不敢动了，要是他不小心向后，自己戳上去的话——  
  
Sam喘息着：“对，你一点也不想要。”一边说着，一边往前顶弄了一下。Dean能感到它进入的多轻易，忍不住苦笑了一声，“你比水里捞出来的鱼还湿，把我身上弄得到处都是。”  
  
妈的，Sam不需要告诉他这个！Dean感觉得到自己身体的变化，那当然！只能是！他身体对Sam的信息素做出的自然反应，受到即将被操的威胁——就像是自我保护机制一样。Dean研究过这破玩意。  
  
后方忽然传来的挤压感让Dean凝住了呼吸。Sam在干他，就是现在这一刻，没有回头的余地了。他会把他操死，第二天晚上Dad就会在这儿发现他被捅穿的尸体，天啊——  
  
Sam说着“放松”或者其他什么类似的词语，声音轻柔，引导着他。对，放松啊，在帝国大厦往他屁股里捅的时候放松啊，放松有个鬼用！  
  
压力持续加大，Dean用牙齿咬住了腮帮内侧的肌肉，在一波波的冲击下攥紧床单。  
  
“Dean，拜托，放松点，让我进去。”  
  
“闭嘴……”Dean理性全失、口齿不清地打断他。他讨厌Sam那带着埋怨和诱哄的蠢腔调，在Sam看来，把长矛捅进脆弱的肉体是再轻易不过的事。Dean知道他是怎么想的。  
  
在持续钉入的力量下，他的后穴根本就没法和Sam那破城陲似的老二匹配。这太突然了，它穿刺的方式，就像只要Sam想要，他的身体就能他妈的轻而易举地容 纳一切、容纳Alpha的全部欲望似的。Dean做出他这辈子最深的深呼吸，直到肺部灌满空气，只有这样才能在强烈的锐痛中忍住不喊叫出来。  
  
“你好紧。”Sam的声音比水还清澈，比雷还响亮，在Dean的背后响起，包围他，穿透他，好像这是天地间唯一真实的东西。他整个人埋在床里，眨着眼，手紧抓着床单，屏着呼吸，拒绝接受正在被干的事实，与此同时，Sam正一点点的继续推入，像是潜入伊甸园的蛇。  
  
真是圣经般的老二，Dean心想，一直屏着的呼吸一下子破功，爆出神经质的笑，之后又逐渐转成了细细的啜泣。Sam的阴茎沉入得更深，在他耳边问：“操，你刚刚差点把我挤碎了，从来没被这么大的老二插过？”  
  
从来没被任何老二插过！Dean在内心哀嚎，在Sam又努力进入了一寸之后，他的身体终于认定，他的屁股绝不可能容下这尊华盛顿纪念碑一样大的家伙。他的胯往前挪了一点，又是一点，之后就挪不动了，因为Sam觉察到了，用双手抓紧他的胯部，再次把他扯了回来。  
  
“呜啊，Dean，你要干吗？我已经快全进去了，我真的不会伤到你的。”Dean好不容易挤出去的那几厘米又重新推回进来，之后是更多。  
  
“操……”Dean低声呻吟。更多、更多、更多……Sam就这么一点点地持续撑满他，最糟糕的是，它竟然真的全部容下了——在最后一次长长的推挤之 后，Sam下体的毛发挨蹭到他的皮肤上。Dean的胳膊发抖，只能用手肘支撑着身体，牙齿放开了舌头和腮帮，紧咬住身下的毯子。实在太满了，已经超越不适 的极限了，甚至他妈超越一切了。他觉得自己像根橡皮筋，被撑开箍紧了操蛋的地球，这他妈根本就不可能做到。  
  
“Well，它容下了。”Sam说着，声调自豪，还带着些许的放松。他的手扶住Dean的脊椎下方，之前进入的过程中，他衬衫的布料一直就在那儿磨蹭。床发出吱呀声响，Sam把Dean的膝盖打得更开，稍微直起身体，准备开始Dean这辈子最痛的一次性爱。  
  
过了很短的一会，Sam开始向后抽出，Dean觉得自己的内脏都要跟着被扯出来了。推进时是疼痛，抽出时是更可怕的酷刑，Dean无声地张开嘴，眼泪涌上了脸颊。  
  
“慢——慢一点……”Dean沙哑着嗓子，而Sam根本没听到，他肯定没听见，因为他又一次插了进去，这次插得更深，然后再次抽出，真切地开始干他。在猛烈的抽插撞击下，Dean的泪水被震得从脸上跌落下来。  
  
忍着吧，Dean心想，他最坚强、最不可动摇的意志力就像四缸发动机一样全面调动起来。就只是疼、特别疼而已，很快就结束了，他的身体觉得疼，但他的意志——  
  
Dean的舌头舔了舔咸涩的上唇，舔过那条伤痕的纹路，他记起了那个砸在脸上的酒瓶。他集中精神去回忆那时的疼，试图忘记当下的煎熬，他回忆起那时Sam 完全暴走的脸，还有为一切试图伤害他哥哥的事物而爆发出的狂怒气息。他回忆着Sam的牙齿，闪耀火焰的眼睛，还有Dad击出的拳头。  
  
抽插，抽插，抽插……Dean用尽全力攥紧身下的床单，明黄色的蝙蝠侠标志被他攥得像是一团金丝雀的羽毛翅膀。  
  
Sam低语着，高高低低地循环念着Dean的名字。当他唤出其中一声“Dean”——那声可真尖锐啊，估计会伤到他的嘴——他的臀向前摆动，用力把Dean的胯部往后拉，他俩的身体在中途碰在一起，发出一声黏腻的撞击。  
  
他在Dean的体内涨大了，这简直太难以置信，隆出的肉结竟然真的进一步扩展了Dean的后穴，它奋战着，最终征服了那处的肌肉。Sam的手指紧紧捏着Dean的胯部，手指陷入他的两侧骨盆，像是要穿过他的骨头，把他揉碎了似的。  
  
Dean完全软趴趴地倒塌在Sam的身下，双膝大大张开，腿无力地摊在床上，只靠着Sam的紧握才能保持臀部抬起的姿势。他已经完全丧失了一切镇定，难以 承受的疼痛在身体的每个细胞中喧嚣，他用双臂环着头部，试图让自己不要颤抖得太厉害。被拉扯得太紧了，他好痛，好痛，痛得要命，啜泣呜咽让他的内壁在 Sam的肉结周围一下下的缩紧。  
  
“你笑什么，Dean——啊，啊，天啊，感觉太棒了……”Sam沙哑着嗓子开口，在快感中慢慢挺动着。他把Dean的胯部拉起，又放了下去，Dean整个人都挂在他的结上，简直是个最完美的Omega。  
  
Dean哭丧着脸，眼泪反而止住了一点，心中攀升的怒气逐渐取代了疼痛。当Sam开口说：“看看你，紧咬着我不肯放”的时候，怒火让他全身变得更热了。Sam的手抚摸着他的后背，他的衬衫皱巴巴地卷在肩膀上，汗水浸湿了布料，两人的皮肤贴在一起。  
  
Dean希望自己的怒火能变成利剑射向Sam的手，他止住了笑，或者呜咽，或者不管他刚刚情不自禁做出的任何事情，闭上了嘴，紧紧咬住腮帮。Sam的右手顺着他的腰侧移动，摸向他的下方。  
  
“你射了吗？”Sam摸向他的阴茎，粗鲁的抓住它，Dean知道他不是故意的，因为Sam肯定在期待一根肿胀硬挺的阴茎，而不是软绵绵荡悠的软肉，但他摸 到的就是那样。Sam放开了抓握，手指在Dean的龟头上摸，Dean再次明白，他在找精液，或者前液什么的。但那儿什么也没有。  
  
“我以为……”Sam吞咽了一声，手指移向Dean的腹部，开始一场寻找精液的游戏，他的手落到床上，拖过干燥的床单，之后从Dean的身下挪出来，发出 一声轻轻地、难以置信的吸气。最终他放弃了寻找，床弹簧在他膝盖移动的过程中像悲叹似的吱呀响着，Dean全身上下有热度的地方，就只有Sam的臀部和他 连接的部分。  
  
“Dean。”  
  
Dean保持沉默，他不信任自己的声音还能保持正常，沙哑低沉的嗓音会泄露出他痛得要死的事实的。  
  
”Dean，转过来，Dean。“  
  
Dean当然没有转身，他不觉得自己能转得过来，也根本不想尝试，那就跟尝试在吉萨金字塔上转身一样。  
  
“Dean。”Sam推了推他的肋侧，用上了两只手。Dean感觉自己向左倾斜，疼痛一下子遍布全身。“Dean，转过来，Dean，我说——”Sam的 Alpha能力一定起了作用，因为，这一秒Dean还看着黑色的床单，下一秒天花板就出现在他的视线中，在体内穿刺的剧痛中扭曲了形状。  
  
他用一只手揉了揉湿得一塌糊涂的脸，听到Sam的喉咙里发出一声刺哑的响动，之后感到他的信息素中一下子充满了混乱的痛苦，强大的气息涌来，让Dean忍不住的呛咳。  
  
“Oh，Dean，发生了什么……”Sam朝向下俯身，挡住了天花板，双手慌张地抚摸着Dean的脸、肩膀。姿势的变换让剧痛像雷击一样扩散，“Dean，你怎样了？还好吗？Dean？”  
  
Dean，Dean，Dean……太多次的呼唤让那个声音听上去都不像个单词了，Dean简直想吐。他把Sam的手拍开，又伸手去打Sam，反手一掌拍在他脸颊上：“你个混蛋！”  
  
在Sam反应过来之前，Dean已经握紧了手指，一拳打上他眼睛。Sam惊叫着捂住脸，向后撤出攻击距离，他的结猛地拉扯，凶残的动作让Dean整个身体都冻结了，倒抽一口凉气，冰冷的空气冻灼了他的口腔和喉咙。更多的泪水再次涌出，顺着脸滑落。  
  
“操，别动了！”他冲Sam声嘶力竭地喊，“你他妈再敢动一下试试！”  
  
Sam当然没有再动。  
  
这是个很长的夜晚。


	3. Chapter 3

忘记埃菲尔铁塔吧，Dean第二天醒来的时候觉得自己被珠穆朗玛峰的冰峰捅了屁股。  
  
他的腿软颤的像果冻，根本走不了路，只能躺回床上。Sam告诉Dad：“Dean病了，吐得到处都是。”成功让老爸呆在了楼下。  
  
很不幸的，Sam不能也呆在楼下。他把屁股挪上床，小心地坐在床罩上，保持着距离。当他试着建议涂点油膏可能会管用、或者来个按摩的时候，Dean捏紧了拳头。  
  
“哦，不，不行。你别想再碰我屁股，Sammy。去你的油膏和按摩——还有你的老二，让你的老二去死吧。你最好学着怎么把那玩意吸进身体里，下次要让我再看到它，我就把它拽下来！”Dean一拳捶在床上，“给我拿止痛药来！”  
  
Sam露出了可怜兮兮的狗狗眼：“我真的以为你有爽到。”  
  
“谁他妈被乞力玛扎罗捅了还会爽啊？！”  
  
“被乞力马扎罗？”  
  
“该死的，去拿我的药。上帝啊，我现在不想看到你。”Dean的视线从Sam紧皱的眉头和半张的嘴上挪开，望向天花板。  
  
两天之后，Dean走起路来终于不那么像个被从头到脚操翻的蠢蛋了。  
  
在7-11便利店门口，Sam把一只手放在Dean的大腿上。Dean把它扯开，给了Sam一个斥责的瞪视：“你他妈在干吗？”  
  
这天很热。Sam把车窗摇下来，风卷起他的头发，他几乎把整个身体转向Dean，嘴里叼着思乐冰的红色吸管，响亮地吸了一口冰沙。  
  
“我们应该再试一次。”  
  
Dean嗤笑着望向挡风玻璃：“你认真的？”他摇着头，又笑了一声，“好吧，Sam，我们可以再试。你把自己的屁股像露天井一样撅起来，我们可以玩一整天。”  
  
Sam做了个鬼脸，继续吸着思乐冰，努力让自己冷静下来。  
  
“不来吗？那就闭嘴。”Dean闭上眼，向后仰倒在座椅靠枕上，抹去上唇上面渗出的汗珠，不怀好意地笑了笑，“反正你也不是我第一个操过的Alpha，你知道的，很多像你这样的Alpha有这种癖好。”  
  
Sam轻哼了一声：“你以为我会相信你操过Alpha？”  
  
“还付钱让我操呢。”  
  
Sam眨了眨眼。  
  
“就这么难相信吗？”Dean沉下声音，紧盯着Sam，“只要能得到我，他们怎么着都行。反正我不让他们干……”他露出一脸的不屑一顾，“价钱也很好。”  
  
Sam瞪着他，可怜的思乐冰杯子被他捏得咯咯响：“你最后跟谁搞了？他们付了多少？”  
  
“也没多到离谱。”Dean喘着气回答，走下Impala，撞上车门，背靠着车，腰抵着车前盖，手里玩着车钥匙，太阳把车身晒得滚烫。  
  
Sam跟着他走下车，紧盯着他，Dean又开了口：“知道吗，Sam，Melcher先生是对的。你就是他说的那种Alpha，觉得所有东西都属于他们，全世界都得给他们下跪。”  
  
“不许这么说。”Sam推了他一把，假如这对话不是发生在他俩之间，Dean毫不怀疑Sam现在已经一拳打上他脸了，“这不公平。我以为你很享受，你明白的，你根本没让我停，Dean！”  
  
“对啊，就算我让你停，你也不会照做！”一个路过的Beta看了Dean一眼，Dean冲他拉下脸，之后转身背冲Sam和停车场，双臂防御式地环抱，“反正我就是个愚蠢的贱受，对吧？”  
  
“Dean，不是，拜托，不是那样……”Sam发出懊恼地声音，“别这么跟我讲话，我真的愧疚得要命。”  
  
“你是得愧疚。”Dean紧紧攥着钥匙，金属深深陷入掌心的皮肤，“你表现的就好像、好像我是个男妓还是什么似的。我年纪小点的时候可能做过一些事，但我才没有每周跟Tom，Dick，Harry之类的鬼混，把你晾在一边风干呢。我根本从来没——”  
  
说这个有个鬼的意义？Dean把后面的半句话压了回去。  
  
“我知道，我现在知道了，我很抱歉，Dean。”  
  
Dean简直不知道要怎么回答了，最终只用手抹了一把脸，放下了抱紧的双臂。  
  
便利店里的冷气很足，柜台里摆着冰淇淋和各种热食。Dean花了二十块钱买零食，在收银员给他装袋的时候，转头朝窗户外面望去。  
  
Impala停的离入口很近，Dean能清楚看到坐在副驾驶座位的Sam，胳膊肘枕着降下的车窗，手掩着眼睛，嘴角朝下拧着。  
  
当Dean回到车上时，Sam仍然是一副哭唧唧的样子。  
  
“别他妈再哭了，Sam。”Dean把食品袋放好，拿出热狗，试图寻找一种不把衣服和座椅弄脏的吃法。Sam则在一旁毫无羞耻的抹着眼泪，那简直让Dean惊诧——他应该觉得超羞耻才对啊。  
  
“我哭是因为……我竟然强奸了我哥哥。”Sam吸气的声音像是个逆流的排水沟似的，在Dean用沾着酱汁的拇指把磁带按进卡槽的时候，不断发出嘤嘤地啜泣。  
  
Dean把另一只热狗塞进纸袋，扔到Sam的膝盖上，把手上的酱汁和油脂舔掉，发动引擎。《没人像你一样》的尾声逐渐低落下去，《月下狂嚎》的前奏响了起来。  
  
Dean安心地松了口气。  
  
车开到一半，他终于忍不了了。“你没强奸我。”他刻薄地说着，把音乐关小，好让自己的声音能进到Sam的头脑里，“你的老二就是见鬼的大，我可没说谎。痛的要命，在你插……好吧，整个过程都痛死了。”  
  
“你当时那么湿，上帝啊，我真以为事实就那么明显，以为你在耍我。我大概在用肉结思考。”Sam叹气。Dean的目光盯着道路，但他的余光看到Sam正盯着他，“而且我醒的时候你正在摸我，给我手淫。”  
  
“对。”  
  
Sam带着哭腔笑了一下：“我应该想要知道原因吗？戳蚯蚓，看他扭动还是怎么着？”  
  
Dean有点开心他不是唯一一个记得Bobby家那条大蚯蚓的人：“我就想量一下。”  
  
“量啥？”  
  
“没啥，算了。”  
  
“告诉我。”  
  
“好吧！我就想看看能不能干成。”  
  
“拽掉？” (拽掉和干成某件事的词组都是pull it off)  
  
“不是——我打算，饶了我吧Sam。”Dean大笑起来，“对，我就是打算把你老二拽下来，当拆轮胎棒用。怎样？”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
“我才没有那么虐待狂。我是说，我之前一直在做功课，想知道多大的尺寸是极限，所以我想量一下你的去问问看。我会让你干我的，如果可行的话。”  
  
Sam不再讲话了，Dean也觉得继续讲话好累。  
  
\--  
  
Dean硬气不了太久。不像Sam和Dad，可以记恨到海枯石烂。Dean对自己善于原谅的个性表示自豪，一个月对Sam的不理不睬已经足够把他自己也冷冻成冰。一点一点的，Dean逐渐开始化冻，流淌的溪流融化了Sam内心那座悲伤、陡峭的愧疚巨山。  
  
“不是说我的老二随随便便就能缩小啊。”他俩一边做着俯卧撑，Sam一边调侃。  
  
Dean做完了他那一组，膝盖抵在地面上休息：“哦，你可以的Sammy。我们可以按最传统的方法办理。”  
  
“谢谢你给我带来的噩梦。”  
  
Sam倒在地上开始休息，Dean则开始了下一组训练，汗水滴落在水泥地上，晕开点点滴滴深色的湿痕。  
  
“好吧，我们不一定非得插入。”Sam灌了一大口水之后粗声粗气的开口，“对吧？有些伴侣从来不干那个，因为没必要。”  
  
“那是他们不想。”Dean发出一声用力坚持的声响，胳膊撑直在地面上，纠正Sam的说法，“这不一样。你还是想干我，我也想跟你睡。不干那个的世界要怎么活啊？除非我们两个的蛋蛋都掉下来。”他再次俯身向下。  
  
“好吧，那我就不知道要怎么办了。性……在一段关系里占很大的比重，你懂？所以说，要是我们就只能做做手活或者口交之类的……我真的不知道。我们可以就这么结束了，大概就是行不通吧，就是哪儿弄错了。”  
  
“你觉得你能有幸找到受得了你那个大怪物的人吗？”  
  
“你能别那么说它吗？”  
  
Dean做了最后一次俯卧撑，之后抬起身体，手垫在身下坐直，伸展了双腿。  
  
“它就是那样。”Dean喃喃地反驳，转头不去看Sam一脸受伤的表情，“老二中的食人妖，食人妖一样的老二。天，你见过这样的吗？你怎么能期待任何人被你那根食人妖老二插过还能完好无损啊？”  
  
Sam一脸不爽，看上去像是回到十五岁青春期那种“我恨所有人”的状态里。Sam有时候就是会自动回归那种模式，近期尤其变本加厉。  
  
\--  
  
“所以说，不管这见鬼的玩意是啥，它看起来像肉，也许我们应该——”  
  
一只粗糙的手抚上他的后颈，Dean一下子止住了话头，全身僵直。Dad晃了晃他：“你在干嘛？”  
  
Dean吞咽了一口，目光左顾右看：“呃，我在讨论咱们接下来的行动方案，Sir。”  
  
“不是恶灵骑士。”Dad放开了Dean，站到他面前，盯着他的眼睛。他看上去并没生气，更像是有点迷惑。他看了Dean一会，替他整了整肩上的来复枪，“回到车上，我自己对付这个。”  
  
“什么？发生了——”  
  
“Dean，回去。上帝啊，你究竟他妈的在想啥？就这样跑出来？赶快回卡车上去，等我收拾这个烂摊子。快去。这是命令。”  
  
“遵命。”Dean回答，转过身去。  
  
走回Dad卡车的一路上，他的脑子里思绪狂奔。他错过什么了吗？肯定发生了什么大事，Dean琢磨着，“就这样跑出来”——就怎样跑出来啊？他也带了来复枪，衣着合适，也没生病。  
  
Dean回到卡车上，把来复枪搁在放脚的座位空档下，枪膛朝下，枪身顶在他的两腿间。那是他自己的巨型老二。Dean窃笑了一下，拿出电话，却发现只有一格闪烁的信号。  
  
Dad又让我坐冷板凳。他打了条信息给Sam，惊奇地发现它竟然发出去了。  
  
过了一会，他的电话提示音响了。一想到Sam正在查电话的样子，Dean心中感到一阵温暖。  
  
为什么？  
  
不知道，等他回来吧。但他说……不懂啊，他那个样子就好像我病了还是什么的。  
  
这次的回复没有那么快。五分钟过去了，Dean以为服务中断了，刚要把电话放下，就听到了短信提示音。  
  
Sam的回复只有一句：真诡异。  
  
Dean翻了翻眼睛，懒得再回复，叹了口气，身体向后仰，目光环顾着四周。这一带没什么特别的，就是一些树还有灌木丛，还有一对松鼠在左边的林子里激烈的吱吱喳喳。Dean叹头向外，试图找出这两只吵杂的啮齿动物，但在傍晚的光线下看不清它们的身影。  
  
他等了一个小时，之后错误地决定闭上眼休息一会，从睡着到醒来仿佛只有一瞬间，老爸的声音就从耳边传了过来。Dean舔了舔嘴唇，睁开眼，发现已经是深夜了。  
  
“对不起。”他打了个哈欠，看向Dad。  
  
“没事。”Dad回答，声音有些犹豫，似乎在担心着什么。他看着Dean的样子，让Dean不由得好奇自己究竟见鬼的干了什么，竟然让Dad脸上露出这种表情，以前他要是这么干可是会惹火他的。  
  
Dad令人费解地继续说道：“我们现在回家，这样你能睡得舒服点。”  
  
Dean盯着Dad打着引擎，喃喃地念道：“Christo。”对方没有反应，看来没被附身。  
  
“你该告诉我的，Dean。”卡车开上公路之后，Dad再次开口，声调变得坚定了一些。  
  
Dean在椅子上坐直，开口前小心地斟酌着每个单词：“我会告诉你啊，如果我知道该告诉你什么的话。”  
  
“你不——”Dad转过去瞧他，之后又把目光转开，“Sam没告诉你？假如我能闻到的话，他应该也可以。这绝不是Alpha该漏掉的事。”  
  
“他什么也没讲，所以，究竟怎么了？”  
  
“好吧，既然是我来宣布这个消息，那我就直说了：你怀孕了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“怀孕，Deano。”Dad的一只手从方向盘上挪开，拍了拍Dean的膝盖，在Dean冲他不停眨着眼的时候轻轻笑了一声，“大概我该说的婉转一点。”  
  
Dean在脚下找到掉落的电话，拇指几乎把屏幕按碎。等我回家找你算账。他给Sam发了信息。  
  
Sam没回复。  
  
\--  
  
当Dean跺着脚踏进房间时，Sam正在卫生间里刷牙。Dean匆匆走到他身后，一把将他转过来，推到浴帘上：“混蛋！”  
  
“Dean。”Sam嘴里咕噜着，牙膏沫喷到下巴上，牙刷叼在嘴里像把武器似的，状似无辜地摊开手，“Dean，我——”  
  
“混蛋！”Dean又推了他一把。Sam抓住毛巾搭架才没一屁股跌倒在浴缸里。  
  
Dean握着拳，牙齿紧咬，勉强控制自己不扑到Sam身上哭泣。他拽出Sam嘴里舞动的牙刷甩到一边，牙刷落在了厕所里。  
  
Sam嘀咕着完全含糊不清的话语，牙膏沫在他嘴上围了一圈，在又发出一声难懂的噪音后，他把牙膏吐在地面和Dean的靴子上。邋遢的懒蛋，Dean心想着，在意识到这个操蛋的懒蛋将成为他未来孩子的爹的时候，他整个世界都摇摆了一下。上帝啊。  
  
“放轻松，Dean。发脾气可对你不好。”  
  
Dean的注视足够让Sam退缩，他伸出食指狠戳他的胸骨：“你想被打屁股吗？嗯？”  
  
“不。”Sam立刻否认。  
  
“我有足够的权利发脾气。你知道多久了，嗯？”  
  
Sam站直了身体。Dean仰起下巴，努力用最凶狠的目光瞪着他。  
  
“没什么关系吧。”Sam从Dean身边擦过，走进卧室。  
  
“没关系？！”Dean搧了他后脑勺一下。  
  
Sam转过身，摊开手臂：“反正不管怎样，你都会气得要死，所以我才不告诉你。你自己总会知道的。”  
  
“Dad告诉我的，就因为你操蛋的没种承认，最后才是Dad告诉我的。对此你有什么感想？”  
  
Sam耸了耸肩：“我的感想就是没什么关系啊。说真的，Dean，你想让我怎么做？我还以为你在吃避孕药呢。”  
  
“我还以为你聪明到不会冒险赌一把。你至少可以戴个套，而不是直接在里面撒种改造。”  
  
“我没想那么多。”  
  
“对。”Dean讥笑，“你什么时候想过？”  
  
“好啦，Dean。”Sam凑了过来。  
  
愤怒的火焰席卷全身，Dean拍开Sam向他伸来的手，猛力推了Sam一把。  
  
“我们他妈要怎么办？”Dean大喊，“操，我们不能要孩子！见鬼，Sam！真他妈的见鬼！”Dean推着Sam，把他推得踉跄着退到门边，一路倒退到走廊，撞上迎面而来的父亲。  
  
“发生什么了？”Dad问，扶住Sam，“你们两个吵什么？”  
  
“Sam是个混蛋！”Dean大吼，眼睛紧盯着弟弟。  
  
“Sam，你不该惹你哥哥，他需要睡觉。”  
  
天啊，Dad竟然站在他这边。Dean端起肩膀，露出胜利的笑容。Sam盯着他，一脸不爽的表情让他看上去更像是只有八岁，而不是十八。  
  
“是他惹我的。”Sam争辩。  
  
“这都是你的错，Sam！”  
  
“Dean，”Dad插了进来，“他干什么错事了？”  
  
Dean张口回答的那一瞬间，Sam的眼睛睁大了：“他让我怀上了。”  
  
Sam的胸口开始急促起伏：“Dean——”  
  
“Sam—”  
  
“Dad—”  
  
“够了！”Dad吼了一声，“都闭嘴！”他走到两个儿子面前，紧盯着他俩，“耶稣基督啊！”他揉着前额，“Dean，你再说一遍刚才那句话。”  
  
“Sam让我怀上了。”  
  
“好，Sam，这是真的吗？”  
  
“是真的，Sir。”  
  
“所以，你俩……”Dad伸出两根手指在他俩之间来回指着，重重呼了口气，之后一下子萎靡下来，“哦，天啊。这事有多久了？”  
  
“差不多一年。”Dean开口承认，同时望向Sam，对方的神情依旧紧绷而尖锐。  
  
“就知道让你们睡同一张床这事早该停了。”Dad嘟囔着抱怨，摇头叹气，“听着，我知道是怎么回事。A和O什么的，你们还一直很亲近，可以预料发生这种事。但别告诉我，我养大的两个男孩都不知道安全套是啥。”  
  
“是啊，Sam应该戴套。”Dean喃喃地说。  
  
“行了，别都怪他，他年纪比你小，你应该知道的更清楚，Dean。”  
  
“他强迫我的。”Dean回答，“过程太快了，我来不及说。”而且，天啊，Sam那个一尺长的家伙在他屁股里抽动的时候，安全套是他最后一样能想到的东西。  
  
“我以为他在吃药控制。”Sam为自己辩护。  
  
“是啊，你现在知道猜测的后果是什么了。Dean，不如你去睡觉，我要和Sam谈谈。”  
  
“当然好了。”当Dad转身拉着Sam走出房间时，Dean露出了得意的笑容。Sam走过Dean身边，给了他一个不爽的眼神，之后门在他那张婊子脸面前关上了。  
  
\--  
  
怀孕并不全是坏事。这是他至今为止最佳的借口，让他心安理得赖在楼上声称自己没法下楼，所以把食物给我拿上来啊，Sammy。我怀孕啦，帮我洗衣服啊，Sammy。我的脚痛，今天你去剪草，我的后背好难受。  
  
那可都是真的，就算有点压榨的嫌疑，也是为了让Dean自己舒服点。而Sam维持着克制的、淡淡的恼火表情，就是他对Dean最大的抗争了。不管Dad那天跟他谈了什么，老爸的威压明显起了作用。  
  
然后是Dad，Dad简直反应过度。他现在一个月只去猎魔几次，在家呆的时间明显多了好多。他还问他的孕期饮食冲动——假如他真有的话。问他喜欢什么口味的冰淇淋，问他有没有感到孩子在踢他，还问他打算给孩子起什么名？  
  
Dean玩笑着说不如叫John，他发誓Dad听到的时候眼睛亮了一下。  
  
他没放过Sam投向他俩的目光。Sam只碰过他的肚子两次，其中一次还是因为他太虚弱，无力反抗，除此之外，Dean睡觉的时候一直只呆在自己的那一侧，两人的身体间空出好大的空位。  
  
Dad现在的状态回到了Mom去世前，而Dean绝不会允许Sam赶跑那只友好的旧日鬼魂。Dean怀念过去。  
  
“你妈妈喜欢这个。”Dad说着，拇指恰到好处的大力按摩着Dean的脚后跟。  
  
谁能猜到Dean有一天会挺着西瓜一样的大肚子躺着，把脚放在他父亲的膝盖上让他按摩呢。Dean可从没想过这个。  
  
“特别是生Sam的时候。那孩子很大，我们都觉得她五月之前就会早产。”Dad按着Dean的大脚趾，发出咔地轻响。Dean享受地扬起了嘴角，伸展着脚趾，他的脚痛现在完全消失了。  
  
这就是他目前的生活。  
  
Dad开始按摩另一只脚：“你可真像她。”  
  
Dean差点没听见这句话，他睁开眼，和父亲对望。  
  
“不是什么坏事。”John补充，低头望着那只正被他按摩的脚，“你取代了Mary，我很开心。感觉好像有个小小的她还在我们身边。”  
  
“嗯。”Dean轻声回答，在Dad推拿着他脚背的时候发出享受的叹息，现在僵硬感也被他的手指按走了。  
  
“捏脚？认真的吗？”在Dean出门查看剪草进度的时候，Sam问。  
  
Dean赤裸的脚趾在被太阳晒得暖和的草坪上蜷起：“认真的。你从窗户里偷看吗？你个思想肮脏的变态。所以这么半天你就只剪了一半的草？”  
  
“我在休息。”  
  
“谁批准你了？”Dean在他身边坐下，Sam浑身散发着汗味，脸被汗水打得湿透。  
  
“我的后背。”Sam伸展身体，让Dean听到骨骼间细小的咯咔轻响。  
  
“可怜的宝贝。”Dean问，“宝贝想来点柠檬水吗？”  
  
“那可太好了。”Sam枕着双手向后靠去，头向天空仰起，一缕缕被汗打湿的头发从脸上滑落。  
  
Dean的目光在他的侧颜上留恋，之后是他的身体、他伸开的双腿。在两腿间，他能看见Sam的阴茎在浅蓝色牛仔裤上隆起的大鼓包，那让他唇舌一阵干燥。  
  
是啊，身上带个球的副作用，让他随时随地处在性欲高涨的要命状态下。Dean绞动着手指，他现在只想爬到Sam的腿间，骑在那头巨兽上，所有的事跟这个比都是扯淡了。  
  
“你在干嘛？”  
  
可恶，Sam注意到了。Dean舔着嘴唇，把目光从那头巨蟒上移开。“没什么。”他回答，费力地站起身，“去把剩下的草坪剪了。”  
  
Dean回到屋子里，往洗手间走去。他真是操蛋的火辣，Dean心想着，手握住阴茎，开始激烈的撸动。操他的变异阴茎。  
  
\--  
  
“你在……打飞机？”  
  
Dean全身僵直，手偷偷地从内裤里滑出来。操，他以为自己已经很安静了。他双眼紧闭，尽量保持平稳深长的呼吸。  
  
然而，Sam是个固执的小混蛋。Dean感到床在晃动，Sam的手指开始弹弄掐捏着他的肩膀，像是啪嗒一声咬合上的老鼠夹，Dean忍不住向后退缩，抱怨着：“停，你个变态。”  
  
Sam笑得喘不过气：“你就是在撸管！Wow。”  
  
“对，快说你很抱歉打扰到我了。让我都举不起来了。”Dean把被子卷到自己身上，只给Sam留了可怜的三分之一。  
  
“你真可悲。”Dean感到热度从后背紧贴上来，他觉得自己应该用屁股去顶弄Sam的下体，等他硬起来之后就停下，这样的话，他俩就都能硬着憋过这一晚了。  
  
“你才可悲。”Dean反唇相讥。  
  
“明明是你，在我距离你不到一尺的地方，你还用手来解决。”呼吸濡湿了Dean的后颈，Sam的手滑过他的臀，向前抚过隆起的小腹，伸进他的内裤里。  
  
Dean没阻止他，他挺立的欲望在Sam手掌温暖的抓握下立刻挺弄起来。  
  
Sam掌握着节奏，在一下下的撸动间轻轻喘息，亲吻着Dean的脖颈和肩膀，动作变得越发慵懒。他的手向下挪动，转动Dean的囊袋，Dean的臀焦急地 跟上他的律动。当Sam的触抚再一次包裹住他湿哒哒的阴茎时，Dean开始向前摇摆起臀部。Sam发出一声模糊地咕哝，手从他阴茎上撤开，去抓紧他的胯， 让他俩紧紧贴在一起。  
  
Dean吞咽了一下，感觉Sam那根粗长硬挺的阴茎就顶在他屁股上。Sam研磨挺动着，嘴贴Dean的肩膀上吮吸咬啮。他的身体朝前挤，Dean后背的压力更大了，之后他把Dean向前推动，向下——  
  
“不行。”  
  
他把身体挪开了。  
  
Dean脖子向后转，看到他弟弟四肢伸开，面朝天花板喘息着，双眼在欲望的火焰灼烧下泛红。“对不起，”露出的獠牙让他口齿不清，“想控制太难了。我能闻 到你的味道，我想要你。”他的声音沙哑的、充满情欲，让Dean对他的状况再清楚不过了，“就是，你怀了孩子，让事情变得更糟了，我一直尽力忍住不去闻你 的味道来着。”  
  
Dean转向另一边，正对着Sam，而Sam也正盯着他。“还要再向你道歉， 不知道我之前告诉过你没有。我该用保护措施的。”Sam紧紧闭上眼，“好吧，我从一开始就做得太过了，所以我猜——”  
  
“Sammy。我已经想要的懒得管那些破事了。”Dean的身体靠上来，拉近了两人的距离，一条腿绕上Sam的胯。他低头看着他，阴茎和Sam的贴在一起摩擦，想看看这样能不能让他高潮，然后——哦耶。  
  
“shit。”Sam的手之前一直轻搭在Dean身上，可除了他隆起的腹部以外，并没有太多地方好抓，于是他的手攥紧了身下的床单，脸上的表情紧绷了好一会，臀紧紧推挤着Dean。  
  
“射得很快嘛。”Dean说着，在Sam持续抽动的阴茎上缓慢地移动。  
  
“忍了好久了。”Sam喘息着，“呃，哈。”他的表情扭曲着，又带着笑容，望着他被快感冲击的表情，Dean一下子硬得不行，也射了出来。  
  
那一整晚Dean都没再向Sam那边转身。

\--

我做到过的。Dean早餐刷牙的时候，发现自己竟然在认真思考这件事，而Sam迷迷糊糊地站在厕所前面，小便的水流声一直不停地响啊响。这是有可能的。虽然痛的要命，但也没伤到屁股或者什么的。  
  
Dean刷着后槽牙，点了点头，赞同自己的想法。我打赌要是慢慢来的话，应该没那么糟糕。上次是Sam硬插进去的，所以才感觉那么可怕。  
  
早上六点正是性欲高涨的时候。而且很明显的，他的脑子也他妈被欲望控制了，所以才会明知道痛的不行还去思考这个。说真的，那玩意就是个核武器啊。  
  
“这么早起是想给我做早饭吗，Sammy？”Dean漱完口之后问，看到Sam正往他俩的卧室里走。  
  
Sam咕哝了一连串根本听不懂的东西。  
  
过了一会，Dean走下楼，看到一盘浇了糖浆的华夫饼正在桌子上逐渐冷却。Sam在沙发上睡了过去，Dad一边说Dean把这可怜的孩子搞得太累了，一边推Sam的肩膀去找遥控器。  
  
Dean自己也很累。Sam的孩子一直踢他的肚子，还总在他身体里翻来覆去，好像不爽全世界似的。Dean根本没法好好睡觉。  
  
而且，Sam根本就没停止过。他在某天晚上把手悄悄挪到Dean的肚子上，在他的皮肤上呼出湿热的吐息。  
  
“别。”Dean虚弱的阻止，他的阻止越发无力了。  
  
“你今天一共撸了多少次？”  
  
“Sam……”  
  
“究竟多少次？”  
  
“就几次。”  
  
“骗子。”Sam轻咬着他的耳朵，“我听得到你的声音，你还以为自己很安静。六次。你昨晚去卫生间自慰了六次。”Sam的手伸进他短裤的腰带下面，“你用手指搞自己，我能感觉出声音不一样。”  
  
“什么都瞒不过你。”Dean漫不经心地回答，保持音调平稳。他想摇摆，摆动身体，阴茎在Sam拢着的手指间摩擦。他已经硬的不行了，过度敏感到全身的神经都快要破体而出了。Sam的孩子把他的皮肤撑得好薄，Sam欲望勃发的气息让情况变得更加糟糕。  
  
Sam抚弄着他，直到他的脚趾在被子下承受不了的蜷紧，就在即将到达高潮的那一刻，Sam的手却挪开了。Dean呻吟着：“操，拜托，给我。”  
  
“好了没事了。”Sam耳语着，让Dean平躺下来，嘴唇贴上来，舌头挤进Dean的口腔里。Dean扭动着，胯向上抬起想要摩擦，但Sam的身体抬的太高了，于是他一口咬上Sam的嘴唇和舌头，指甲深深陷入他的手臂里。  
  
怒气把他全身都点燃了。  
  
“混蛋。”在嘴获得自由之后，他嚷嚷起来，“操蛋的老二，这全是你的错。”他勉强忍住想要大声哭叫的冲动，操啊，他的情绪现在完全失控，这也都是Sam的错。  
  
Sam把脸埋在他的颈项间，用舌头舔着他，他刚长出来的粗糙短胡茬在Dean的皮肤上挨蹭，撩拨的Dean更想要他。真的，Sam真是所有地方都太操蛋了。  
  
“肉结脑子。”Dean在他身前嘶声吸气，固执的一点也不觉得内疚。在经过这么多破事之后，他还可以用更过分的词形容Sam呢。  
  
“婊子。”Sam立刻反击，结果头发差点被Dean扯下来。Sam抓住他的手腕，用手钉死在床上，“不许再说了。”他贴着Dean的喉咙说着，Dean吐出一连串含糊的咒骂，在他身下挣扎。  
  
“操你！”  
  
“停下，Dean。”Sam的声音沉了下来，震颤着，带出Aplha专有的威严，命令Dean的身体在怒火下放松。他俯身吮吸着他的喉结，之后向下来到他的锁骨之间。当他的手放开Dean的手腕时，Dean再一次紧紧扯住了他的头发。  
  
Sam忽略了他肿痛的乳头和隆起的腹部，直接把内裤拉到他睾丸下面，在他的阴茎从内裤的束缚中弹出来的时候，用嘴含住了它。Dean闭上了眼，张着嘴喘息起来，全身不知为何止不住的颤抖。  
  
Sam嘴唇的动作过分的轻柔了，Dean挺动着臀部试图向前戳刺，却被Sam按回了床上，舌头顺着他阴茎的底端一路向上舔舐滑动，Dean的喉咙里发出了一声潮湿的、长长的呻吟。  
  
Sam把他的内裤完全拉掉，在这过程中，他一直把Dean的阴茎含在嘴里。Dean非常合作的协助着他，一只脚踝刚获得自由，就打开双腿绕上了Sam的肩膀。  
  
之后，他阴茎上的温度凉了下来。  
  
“Sam！”  
  
Sam转去亲他的大腿内侧，简直快要把Dean弄疯了。他的手向下移动，想要自行解决，中途却被Sam抓住了手腕。“等等。”他说，“就等一会。”他的吻移向了Dean的腹股沟，舔着他囊球上的缝隙，像是在道歉一样。  
  
“你在——”Sam在他的囊袋下轻嗅，那地方已经湿透了，之后他把Dean的大腿向上推，抬起他的屁股，上帝啊他真的打算——  
  
Sam灼热的舌头舔上了那儿，Dean惊喘一声，手臂向外挥出，在甜美的惊喜下抓紧了床单，“干什么——呃，那——哦啊——”  
  
Sam舔着他湿滑的粘液，温暖的舌头紧贴Dean的后穴，舌尖用力的刷过那处地方。Dean感到自己整个人都陷入床里，全身的肌肉都化成了水。Sam发出一声轻柔的声音，吮吸穴口的感觉十分怪异，却又棒透了，他亲吻的如此火辣又肮脏，让Dean全身红烫，想要躲开。  
  
Sam的舌头又去清理他下身的湿滑，这次舔舐的更彻底也更粗鲁，Dean发现他竟然开始尝试把舌尖伸进他的后穴里，这让他禁不住想阻止他，因为这实在见鬼的太超乎预料了，他简直想尖叫出声。  
  
他抬起前臂，嘴紧咬住肌肉来保持安静，脚趾扭搅着身下的床单，后穴在快感的刺激下开始放松、变得柔软，当Sam第一次舔入他体内的时候，Dean的身体一下子弹跳起来，手臂捂住了他音调高亢的叫喊。  
  
感觉很怪，但又很好，实在太好了。很热，每次舔舐都像在他体内燃起小小的火焰。Sam发出饥渴的声音，像是要把Dean整个人都吞下去似的，他的舌头不断 向里伸进去，牙齿紧抵着穴口摩擦，所有的一切感受，全部传送到他身体的最深处。Dean的唾液打湿了紧咬的前臂，泪水在眼眶中汇聚，他终于全然的爆发了， 身体一阵剧颤，猛烈射出一道白浊的弧线，喷洒在自己的胸前和脸上。  
  
Dean的胳膊向一边滑开，持续喷洒的点滴精液零落在他张开的嘴里，像是燃烧的雪花。  
  
他的眼睛由于一直向上翻，恐怕已经卡在上面下不来了。他可能已经完全永久性的失灵了，这快感实在太他妈的醉仙欲死，不是他一个渺小的普通人能承受得了的。 他的身体无意识的前后滑动，喃喃自语着毫无意义的词句，他希望Sam能懂，因为他弟弟至少应该获得一句谢谢，或者该去拍拍他的后背。Dean试图抬起一只 手，却发现它完全不听使唤，整个身体都瘫软了。  
  
他醒来的时候，脸正埋在Sam的胸前，Sam的胳膊沉沉地搭在他身侧，柔软的呼吸拂动他的头发。Dean没忙着从他的环抱里钻出来，没打算起床，更没把Sam摇晃起来给他做早餐。上帝啊。他把脸深深地埋进Sam的气息中，又睡着了。  
  
\--  
  
“你觉得我们要生个儿子的话，他会不会长出跟你一样大的老二？”Dean一边挖着面前的一大碗冰淇淋一边问。上面撒了满层的巧克力，焦糖，奥利奥碎屑，还 有花生酱，把它装点的根本不像原来的口味了。(“Moose Track口味而已，”Dean对Dad和Sam解释着，“没别的。”）不过至少他还没从冰淇淋桶里直接挖出来吃，为自己保留了最后一点尊严。  
*Moose Tracks：中文直译的意思是“麋鹿脚印”，这里指一种风靡北美的冰淇淋口味和牌子，就是把香草冰淇淋和花生酱巧克力混在一起，味道甜腻，和Dean吃的那种完全一样，这里用Moose和冰淇淋的口味做了一个很可爱的双关XD。  
  
“我们估计能直接拎着他的家伙带他到处跑了。”Dean调侃着。  
  
“耶稣啊，Dean。我觉得那是虐待儿童。而且我深刻怀疑一个小婴儿就会有那么大的物件。”Sam翻了翻眼睛。  
  
“假如，我生他的时候卡住了，医生必须得拽着他的老二把他弄出来呢？”  
  
“你太吓人了。”  
  
Dean又挖了一勺面前的冰淇淋巨山放进嘴里：“说真的，你肯定是被什么神祝福过。我赌那是爱神厄洛斯，兄弟。没准我们可以去猎捕他，把你的老二变回普通尺寸，嗯？”  
  
“听起来棒极了。”Sam干巴巴地回答。  
  
他不该觉得被冒犯了，因为Dean说出来的和他自己心里想的差距越来越大，他现在开始觉得Sam的阴茎非常特别了，几乎为它而自豪。他几乎快要自己坐上去了，因为最近这段时间他一直就是个性欲旺盛、想被虐待的混蛋。  
  
为什么不再试一次呢，Dean疯狂地思考着。  
  
一点一点的，他重新让Sam进入他的私人领域，让他长久的亲吻他，摸他的腹部，让他的手指探进他的后穴，两根，甚至三根。Sam不再总板着一张臭脸，在Dad给他揉脚、赶在他前面补充冰淇淋补给的时候，也没再露出嫉妒的模样。  
  
“你懂的Dean，我为自己做过的那些事感到抱歉。”黑暗的起居室里，当屏幕上的变形金刚电影中响起爆炸声时，Sam柔声说。Dean和他一起窝在地板 上，被成堆的枕头和软垫包围，窗外，上帝正在夜空中一次接一次的施放闪电和雷鸣。Sam早该过了害怕雷声的年纪了，但Dean从来没当面跟他讲过这个。  
  
“整件事里我都是个混球，我不该强迫你去干你没准备好的事情，不想干的事情。”  
  
Dean叹气：“我们一起让事情发展下去的，Sam。不是吗？”他瞥了他一眼，“没准备好，没错。但我确实想要。”现在仍然想，“跟你那个吓人的老二一样想。”  
  
Sam在一串雷鸣下绷紧了身体，过后才低声耳语：“我还让你怀孕了。”  
  
“多明显啊。”Dean笑了笑，推了一把Sam的肩膀，“兄弟，得了吧，就跟我们之后不会要孩子似的。我没气这个。”  
  
“好吧，但事情还是可以不一样的。”  
  
Dean没法反驳，但是：“Man，在我们成为伴侣之前，我们是兄弟。你明白的？是啊，你搞砸了，你是个A级大混球，当然现在也是，我指有的时候—— ”Sam嘴角抽搐了一下，“——但你想让我怎么做？因为这个恨你？我做不到。过去的事就清空吧。我们快当家长了，看在上帝的面子上，我们得好好的一起 过。”  
  
Sam伸手触到Dean的脸，拇指抚过他眼睛下浅淡的伤疤：“你说的对。就是……”Sam抚摸着他唇上的另一处疤，像是想要把它完全抹去，“我搞清楚了。你从来没……跟别的Alpha一起过。我是第一个，你第一次献出身体的人是我。”  
  
Dean吸了口气，扭头去看电视。  
  
“该死，你那时还是个处子，结果就被我这么粗暴的给拆封了。”  
  
“你那时候并不知道。”  
  
“是啊，但还是感觉糟透了。真希望能回到过去踢我自己的屁股。”Sam的手垂落下来，“我现在看清Melcher先生的意思了，我以为我不是那种人，但其实我是的。”  
  
在一阵雷声中，他的身侧紧紧和他挤在一起。说真的，Sam现在最该克服的事情应该是他总粘着Dean不放的依赖症。  
  
Dean感到宝宝转了个身，隔着衬衣，他看到自己的肚子被顶了起来。  
  
“哦，”Sam俯下身去观察那处鼓起，Dean望着他在电视机荧光笼罩下的身影，简直没办法忍住脸上的笑意。他好希望他们的孩子能遗传到Sam嘴唇微笑的形状，还有脸颊上的酒窝。  
  
“总之，经过这么多，总有一些好事。”Dean静静地说着，“我们有了孩子，也不用再瞒着Dad了。”  
  
“对。”  
  
片尾字幕开始在银幕上滚动，Dean咬住嘴唇，在担心了几分钟之后，把手覆在Sam之上：“也许我们应该，呃，要是能让我来掌控的话，我们应该再试一次。”  
  
“那不会打扰到宝宝吗？”Sam终于反问了一句。  
  
“这就是为什么我说让我来做，这样我们可以慢慢来，不会任由你就这么粗暴的撞进去。”  
  
\--  
  
Dean把润滑油涂在Sam的阴茎上。  
  
“兄弟，一整瓶，你认真的吗？”Sam问着，一只眼睛不舒服地紧闭了一下，“我们干嘛要用这个。”  
  
“因为我屁股里渗出来的那一点绝对不够你这个大家伙用的。”Dean回答，倒转瓶子，把最后一点润滑油也挤在Sam的勃起上，让它表面看上去泛着亮光。  
  
“我们都能在上面玩滑滑乐*了。”Sam把堆积在腹股沟的油膏抹去，它已经开始往床上滴了，等Sam挪开身体的时候，那儿肯定得有一片油乎乎的湿迹，但 Dean宁愿做好全面的安全措施，根本不想道歉。他扔掉空瓶，爬到Sam身上，膝盖在他的腰侧分开，把护身符摘掉扔到一边，用双手和双膝在Sam的上方撑 住身体。  
Slip n’ silde（滑滑乐）：北美人家后院里常见的游乐设施，就是在一块长长的塑料板上喷水，让孩子们在上面滑来滑去……。  
  
“我肯定疯了。”Dean嘟囔着，低头望着Sam。  
  
“已经把你扩张的很好了。”Sam的手安抚地摸着Dean的腰侧，“但就像我说的，我们不一定非要做这个。”  
  
“我想要，Sam。这操蛋的荷尔蒙，man。快崩溃了，要再不做……”Dean向后仰起一些，Sam粗长的阴茎滑过他大腿，在皮肤上留下一道润滑液的痕迹。Dean颤抖着垂下头，“不许动，除非我让你动，好吗？”  
  
“好。”Sam沙哑着嗓子回答，他们两人都在期待中急促地喘息着，“不动，我保证。”  
  
Dean抬起后背，坐直身体，双手移到大腿间，把Sam的阴茎调整好位置，将肥厚的龟头移到自己的囊袋下，再继续向后，直到对准他即将被填满的地方。  
  
Dean强迫自己放松，像网上说的那样，把自己想象成绽放的珍贵花朵，或者你懂的，一个打算接受比自己尺寸大好多的老二的后穴。  
  
他点了点头，舔着嘴唇，尽可能做好一切心理准备。  
  
“我们真的打算做了。三，二，一，来了。我能行，绝对做得到，这就要上了——嗯哼，就现在。就他妈是现在。”他臀部向下沉了一点，感到身体开始包裹住龟头，伸展着，承受着，这很好，他操他娘的是朵绽开的花——  
  
刺痛感像火星一样腾起，Dean咝声吸气，停下动作，目光紧锁在Sam的肚脐位置，等那一阵疼痛过去。还真是钻牛角尖啊*，Dean在笑起来之前强忍住了，上帝知道大笑时候的肌肉紧缩会给他的屁股带来什么后果。  
(这里是个双关词组，英文里形容一个人钻牛角尖的行为是“navel-gazing”，直译就是“紧盯着肚脐眼”)  
  
“你还好——”  
  
“Sam，安静点好吗？我说了我能行。”几分钟后，疼痛稍稍减弱，Dean又向下沉了一点，尽最大努力不在持续的入侵中缩紧肌肉，一旦他做了这个，一切的努力就白费了。他让Sam的阴茎尽可能的深入，双手支撑在床上。  
  
又进入了一寸，Dean再次停下来休息。Sam抚摸着他的腹部，他的乳头，试图分散他的注意力（就好像Dean真的有可能忽略掉顶入他屁股里的导弹似的）而他自己的眉头紧皱，太阳穴也鼓了起来。  
  
“你真是大的不可思议。”Dean呼了口气，评价着，又往里吞入了一些，听到阴茎挤入身体发出黏腻的声响。现在的痛感还不如前一次的十分之一，可他依然能感到身体被极大的撑开，还有进入的艰难。  
  
“每个地方都是。”Dean不停喘息着，把Sam的一只大手从自己的腹部上拉开，紧紧握住，像是在寻找支撑，“耶稣啊，操，Sam。”  
  
这真是个超级巨型的老二。Dean借着强烈的愿望和血液里酒精般迸发的荷尔蒙才全部容纳进去，也是同样的因素，鼓舞着他再次尝试这件事。他最终坐稳了身体，发出一声放松的、满足的呻吟。现在，每一寸天杀的阴茎都深入了他的体内，这他妈简直就是场大获全胜。  
  
“征服这头怪兽了。”他为那条巨蛇而陶醉，如同站在世界顶端，而世界之巅就是Sam那大到可怕的阴茎。  
  
Dean需要给他的屁股别上一枚奖牌。  
  
“记得我说的Sammy？不许动。”  
  
“我知道。”Sam艰难的回答，面部表情已经变得一团糟。Dean俯下身，亲吻他忍耐到发白的嘴唇，把Sam的手放在自己的阴茎上，在Sam修长的手指环住它的时候，胯部摆动起来。  
  
“Okay。”Dean把身体慢慢抬起来，只抬起一点，之后又向下沉落。他的呼吸一下子变得混乱，因为，操，这感觉实在太棒了，恰到好处的压力顶上他体内 甜美的一点，他的身体被撑得好满，空气里全是Sam的味道，他火辣的信息素混合着润滑油清新的香气，还有最原始的性的气息、汗水的味道。真的好棒，好棒， 棒透了。  
  
Dean逐渐让身体的摆动形成一种韵律，速度不快，他还没找到吞吐这大家伙的最佳方式，但他绝对会努力掌握的。Sam随着他身体的动作撸动着他的阴茎，眼睛愣愣地望着他的脸，嘴唇张开，表情因为性爱而变得傻傻的。  
  
Dean再一次下沉，弯腰去亲吻Sam，饥渴的追寻着他的呼吸，还有滑入他口腔里的舌头。他把他粘在脸上的头发拂开，在他脸颊边低语着问：“你想跟我连结吗，Sammy？”  
  
“操，Dean。”  
  
Dean笑着抬起身体：“你可以做，没问题。Ah，我想，想得不得了。”那肯定会痛，但Dean需要它，即使他不得不为此尖叫。Dean的脑海中一直回荡 着肉结，肉结，想要连结，想要Alpha。以前从没这样过，而现在，这想法强烈到狂野的程度，完全摆脱不掉，Dean没法再坚持下去了。  
  
他的注意力全部集中到Sam阴茎底端逐渐隆起的巨大上，在他大腿上研磨着身体的时候扶住他的双肋来支撑自己。Sam粗喘着，用空闲的那只手抓紧了Dean的上臂：“哦上帝，见鬼，我快要，就要……Dean，Dean——”  
  
“Yeah，来吧。”Dean催促着，已经开始失去了控制。他胯部的快速挺动变得毫无规律，在Sam的结鼓起的时候感到一阵疼痛，但他根本不想停下来。  
  
“De——”Sam的声音猛然中断，双眼朝上翻起，全身剧烈的颤抖。Dean的臀部最后一次朝下撞去，和他一同迎来了全然的爆发。  
  
\--  
  
最后，Dean生了个女儿。  
  
之后又生了个女儿。三年过去，Sam终于到了合法饮酒的年纪，但他仍然是除了低酒精低卡路里的垃圾饮料之外，其他什么都不碰。  
  
他们的房子没那么大，现在已经有些拥挤了。说服三岁的Eva他们要搬出祖父的房子带来了许多哭闹和恳求，但Sam已经打定主意要去Stanford，Dean也觉得在下一个孩子凭空出现之前，他们得赶快搬过去。  
  
“我们能要个狗狗吗？”Eva问Sam，在她祖父的膝盖上爬动，手指拽着他的胡子。Dean觉得她一定会找一切机会紧紧黏住他，并且在车开走的时候，把小手和沾着眼泪的脸贴在后车窗上，“像Seus那样的？”  
  
“是Zeus。”Sam温柔地纠正她，“他很可爱对吧？但他主人就是个——”  
  
“大坏蛋！”她叫着，“Seus是个好狗狗，我去摸摸他的时候，他主人就吼我。”  
  
“然后你说什么了？”Dean大笑，目光转向Sam，这孩子完全继承了他。  
  
Eva在John的膝盖上坐直，张开双臂，嗑着上下牙，露出狼崽一样的表情：“我说，‘走开，不然我吃了你！’”  
  
“真凶残。”John轻笑着评价，而Sam和Dean则在一旁仰头大笑。他们的声音吵醒了才出生不久的Leanna，她哭号的抗议声在另一间屋子里响起。  
  
“我去看看她。”John呼了口气，把Eva从他身上抱起来，站起身。Sam接过她，坐在空出来的座位上。  
  
她摸着Sam光滑的脸颊，看上去有点发愁：“为什么Daddy不长胡子？”  
  
“他长，因为他太邪恶了，所以全部刮掉了。”Dean回答。  
  
“哦。”  
  
Sam亲了亲她深金色的头发：“Daddy太邪恶了，所以他大概会给你买条狗。”他哼唱起来，Eva的下巴吃惊地掉了下来，努力朝上扭动，好看清他的表情。  
  
“应该是条小狗，我不觉得公寓里能养Zeus尺寸的大型犬。”  
  
“一条小狗仔？”  
  
“对，没准养条小小的约克夏牧羊犬。”他冲她露出大大的笑容，兴奋的神采在他自己的眼中闪动。  
  
Alpha和他们的狗狗迷恋症。Dean任由他们父女俩滔滔不绝地讨论着，起身去临时隔出来安置Leanna的小房间里找到了Dad。  
  
“好吧，她没再哭了，但也不打算回到梦乡里。”Dad说着，胳膊把裹着毯子的Leanna搂了个满怀。  
  
Dean把她抱到自己怀里，冲她做了个鬼脸，而她毫不动心地只冲他眨了眨眼，让Dean忍不住窃笑了一声。  
  
“真倔啊。已经继承Winchester的家族传统了吗？”他把她举起来，亲了亲她的鼻子。  
  
“这是你们最后一个孩子了吗？”Dad问着，眼睛里露出笑意。  
  
“等Sam变得有钱了之后再说吧。”Leanna摆动起一条胳膊，拉住他两根手指，Dean冲她扬了扬眉毛。宝宝们总是很可爱有趣，Dean两个孩子都喜欢，Sam也是。以及，Dean现在已经和住在Sam裤子里的那个大家伙产生了真正的阶级友爱。


End file.
